One Body One Mind
by adamstoker
Summary: Katherine has successfully taken over Elena's body and she doesn't plan to give her back. This story follows what could have happened if Katherine ran away before she got caught and what happened to Elena
1. Chapter 1

Panic quickly set in as Elena felt her grip on her own body loosen, her eyes darted around the cave for some ray of hope, quickly spinning around she saw a sight she had never thought she would see again Katherine Petrova. Or at least what was left of her laid out on an alter with a Traveler's hand buried in her chest "what are you doing?" Elena asked clutching her head as a faint feeling took over, the Traveler ignored her and continued with her spell. As the spell went on the darkness crept closer, Elena tried to run but after two steps she stopped, her legs were no longer under her control. She wanted to hit them in frustration but she couldn't move her arms an inch, Elena was completely locked out, this was nothing like the last time Katherine had taken over that time had been like a door being closed this was more like being chained to a wall as the door is dead bolted.

Unable to move or cry for help she realised there was no way out, damon and stefan hadn't come and they wouldn't be coming it was the last minute and no rescue had arrived they hadn't even noticed. Elena closed her eyes and Katherine opened them.

* * *

"Its done" announced the Traveler wiping her bloody hand on her jeans, Katherine held up Elena's hand, her hand, and wiggled her fingers "good" said Katherine, without warning she sped behind the Traveler and snapped her neck like a twig. "That was unnecessary" Nadia said looking down at the corpse, Katherine shrugged "i don't like loose ends".

Elena had expected blackness or simply nothing at all and small part of her even expected to die after all how could she be alive without a body. It would be better if she had then Elena could have seen bonnie warned her about Katherine.

She definitely hadn't expected this, all around her were swirling colours, she didn't have a body it was more of a presence she could move but she couldn't see any legs or feel ground beneath her feet. Looking around her she noticed one of the swirls was closer than the others, she moved towards the swirl but as she got closer the swirl became more solid, the colours became shapes, the shapes became objects. When she was close enough to touch it the swirl suddenly moved, jumping at her and then there was only black.

Katherine gazed at her new body in Elena's bedroom mirror and gave a quick spin so she could see every inch, a smile spread across her face as she hugged herself and let out a satisfied sigh "happy to be a vampire again?" a voice asked, Katherine tensed and quickly dashed towards the intruder slamming her into the wall cracking it slightly. "Whoa calm down Katherine it only me" Nadia said hold up her hands, Katherine released her grip on her daughter and stepped back "sorry about that but you shouldn't sneak up on me like that". Katherine returned her gaze to the mirror, she looked as good as she felt Elena was perfect she had always thought so since the moment she first saw her not that she would ever admit it but Elena was how Katherine wanted to look. People may not have noticed any difference between the two of them but after 500 years you see all the little imperfections of your own body, growing up in the dark ages had taken a toll, but Elena didn't have any and Katherine had looked for them she had spent more time than was probably healthy staring at Elena. Katherine twirl some of her hair around her finger it was the one thing that had to change the only thing she could never understand was why Elena worked so hard to keep her hair straight when their curly locks were the one thing missing to make her the vision of a goddess.

"So whats the next step?" Nadia asked jumping onto Elena's bed, Katharine only stared at her puzzled "you wanted Stefan right? what the plan? her daughter asked again. Katherine remained quiet and looked back at her reflection, she looked at Elena, at herself, "i have what i've wanted lets get as much clothes and money as we can find and run" Nadia seemed shocked and stared at her mouth agape. "Not that im complaining but why?" Nadia asked now smiling, Katherine knew how much this meant to her, "cause ive got everything i want, Klaus is off my back, i have you and i have Elena" Katherine cupped her daughter's face in her hands "im happy now let hit the road before the brothers figure things out and try to hit us".

* * *

The blackness faded revealing a familiar scene, Elena was back in her old family house


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" exclaimed Elena as she stared in amazement at the familiar sight of the kitchen that was long since burned to the ground, She tried to explore the rooms but to her dismay she couldn't move. She was an observer nothing more. The view of the room began to move around scanning the room and began to move towards the fridge, when she got to the door a hand came into view, it looked like her hand she even recognised the nail polish. The hand picked a picture off the fridge and brought it up for a closer look, Elena easily recognised the photo it was of a younger Elena sporting her old mystic falls cheerleading uniform, it was a happy memory from back when she still had her family, her friends were safe before all the madness began.

"My god she is stunning" a familiar voice said, Katherine's voice she was seeing through Katherine's eyes, "i can see what all the fuss is about" she continued a light chuckle followed, Katherine kept looking at the photo for a long time Elena could feel a small smile forming on Katherine's face. A loud bang of a door closing brought Katherine out of her trance, she quickly stuffed the picture into her pocket and ran out the door, the picture began to fade and Elena entered into darkness again.

* * *

Katherine quickly scanned the street and her eyes fell on a man getting out of a bmw, she quickly dashed behind the man and before he could realise what was going on Katherine had sunk her teeth into his neck. Blood poured down Katherines throat, her body quivered slightly at the ecstacy of tasting blood again, she hungerly devoured every drop of blood in the mans body before letting his limp body hit the floor. Wiping the blood on her sleeve Katherine dropped to her haunches and dug through the man's pockets until she found the keys to the bmw "not quite what i'm used to but beggars can't be choosers". Jumping in the chair she turned the keys in the ignition and the engine started with a satisfying rev, Katherine sped off towards the entrance to Elenas dorm where Nadia waited surrounded by bags packed with clothes and any money or expensive thing they found in the different rooms.

Nadia shoved the bags into the boot and onto the back seats before she collapsed in the passenger seat, she looked over at katherine and an insulted look fell over her face "you could have gotten me something" she said folding her arms in annoyance. "What are you talking about?" katherine asked as she navigated her way out of town, Nadia brought her hand up to Katherine's face and wiped off some of the blood smeared around her lips "you stopped for a meal and i didn't even get something to nibble on" she said pouting.

Katherine laughed and licked her lips "yum AB, ill get you something when we stop okay?" Nadia slumped in her chair "okay" she sighed, "north or south?" Katherine asked they had just left town and were heading towards the highway, Nadia hummed loudly "how about east, france is lovely this time of year".

* * *

The darkness faded away and gave way to another familiar sight, yet again they were in Elena's childhood home this time they were in the hallways and at the center of their vision was what Elena first thought was a mirror but as the image moved she realised it wasn't reflection but a doppelganger it was her, Elena, "how do we look the same?" the past Elena asked but Katherine could barely hear her over the pounding sound of her own heart. Elena was surprised it seem that Katherine was frightened by her, her heart was pounding and her palms were sweating. But soon Elena realised the real reason for Katherines reaction she blocked out conversation her past self was having a watch shocked as Katherine's eyes failed to tear themselves away from Past Elena's lips and the pang of guilt that torn into Katherine's side when Past Elena ran over to an injured uncle John. Elena was brought back when Katherine eyes shot to the floor "damn it this is not how i wanted our first meeting to go" Katherine whispered to herself before the sound to stefans foot steps alerted her to the approaching danger. Katherine quickly ran out of the house, Elena remembered Katherine disappearing into the night but instead Katherine jumped into a nearby tree and hid as she watch Past Elena through the window "she'll never forgive me for this" Katherine sighed and Elena could feel tears trying to form. Katherine turned away and disappeared into the night. And once again Elena faded into darkness.

* * *

Katherine brought the car to a stop parking in one of the bays outside the airport, she and Nadia got out of the car and opened the boot "i'm going to see if i can find someone to Help us" Nadia hinted before disappearing at vampire speed. A smile crept across Katherine's face "i may never have got the chance to raise her but we are so similar its scary" she said sticking her hands in her pockets. Suddenly her pocket exploded with buzzing and an annoying tone filled Katherines ears, she jumped at the sudden noise and pulled Elenas phone from her pocket. Katherine groan reading the caller ID it was Caroline, the blonde was always a source of hair pulling levels of annoying, she flicked the green dot on the screen answering the call, if she ignored one they would all swarm and that is the last thing she wanted right now "they're all so creepily co dependent" she thought.

Hi Care

Elena finally did you not get my messages?

Yeah ive just been so busy with college work my professors a real slave driver

So whats up?

What do you think Damon

I really don't what to talk about it Caroline

I know im the last one anybody would expect this from but you have to take him back Elena you're both miserable

Im not miserable i'm just busy college is no walk in the park you'd know if you ever showed up for classes

ELENA!?

Just leave me alone Caroline

Katherine hung up not giving Caroline time to respond, "making new friends i see" asked Nadia, she had managed to sneak up without Katherine realising Nadia always seemed to take pleasure in being one of the few people that can manage that. "Elena and Caroline are in a fight" explained Katherine smirking at her own little scheme "As long as we're in a fight she won't be bugging me with calls and texts which means", "it'll be longer till they realise you're gone" Nadia finished smiling widely. "Speaking of friends did you find one to carry our bags?" Katherine asked, Nadia nodded and pointed toward two men with baggage trolleys who had just finished unloading the car "Good then say goodbye to America Nadia" Katherine said linking arms "Viva la France"


	3. Chapter 3

This time when the darkness began to give way to an image Elena thought she was prepared she knew what was going on now , "i'm seeing Katherine's memories" she thought "for some insane fucked up reason i'm seeing through the eyes of my high jacker". But when the darkness cleared a chill ran down her spine, before her was her own sleeping form tucked up in her old bed, she wasn't sure for a few seconds but as Katherine got closer she was convinced she could even recognised her old duvet and could make out an old coffee stain she'd made years before this must have occurred.

Katherine's hand came into view as she tucked Past Elenas hair behind her ear revealing more of her face "like looking into a mirror" Katherine said Elena could feel a small smile form on her lips. A little twinkle caught Katherine's attention her drew her eyes down and slightly moved the duvet out of the way so she could get a better look at whatever it was, Katherine's eyes quickly found Elena's necklace dangling around her neck. Elena could sense a weird feeling emerge inside Katherine it felt like jealousy, "my old locket " Katherine spat reacting out to touch it, pain shot through her fingers and Katherine's other hand slapped to her mouth stifling the curse that would have jumped out and awoken the sleeping Elena. "Vervain as well you have been a busy boy Stefan" Katherine muttered, she carefully moved Past Elenas hair so she could get to the clasp of the locket and using the duvet as a glove carefully undid the clasp.

Katherine lifted up the locket to the light "this how you lay your claim now Stefan? kind of morbid giving her your old girlfriends jewellery" she scoffed, a sudden loud noise rang through the room "SHIT" Katherine exclaimed reaching into her pocket to silence her phone "damn it Isobel" she cursed and quickly looked over to the sleeping Elena. She hear the rustling of the duvet before she even turned around, "it like a horror film" Elena thought "this can't have happened i don't remember it happening" Katherine dropped the locket and darted over to Past Elena. As soon as her sleepy eyes opened Katherine caught them with her own quickly dilating "don't scream don't shout its just me and you alone be calm i'm not going to hurt you" when she was done Katherine looked away letting her compulsion set in and thanked the gods she had taken off the locket.

"Katherine? what are you doing in my room?" Katherine sat down at the foot of the bed "i was curious" she replied Past Elena sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes "It like three in the morning" Past Elena stated. Katherine smiled "i know, sorry, you weren't supposed to wake up" Past Elena focused on Katherine studying her features, Elena could feel Katherine blush as she look away hiding her face in her locks. "We really are identical aren't we?" Past Elena asked, Katherine nodded "that's what i was curious about there's only so much you can tell from a moments meeting and a photo", Past Elena nodded before pulling back the covers and standing "why?". Katherine shrugged "heard about this theory once when i was in France" she said "it said that there's only so many combinations of faces that are possible so according to that theory somewhere in the universe there's someone who looks exactly like you" she finished gesturing to both of them. Past Elena looked sceptical, Katherine sighed and shrugged again"its a bit late to get philosophical don't you think" Past Elena joked the both chuckled "well you asked" Katherine accused its just a thought i don't really believe it ive lived 500 years and i never seen the same person twice, not counting twins".

The joke seemed to put Past Elena at ease she sat down next to Katherine on the bed but she still left some distance between them, Elena could sense Katherine's mood change she was happier now "do you hate me?". The question came out of nowhere catching Katherine off guard "what?" she asked Elena could feel her face form a confused expression, Past Elena crossed her arms and seemed to fold in on herself a bit "you've appeared caused chaos in my life and stabbed my uncle". Elena could feel guilt form in the pit of Katherine's stomach "is it because i'm with Stefan" Past Elena asked, "no i just like to mess with their heads like that" Katherine snorted "i'm just a little jealous of them" Past Elena looked at her with the same confusion on her face as Elena was feeling. "Jealous?" she asked, Katherine nodded averting her eyes from elena they dropped to the ground "yeah they have their home, they can have normal lives, they have friends like you while i'm stuck running, no home no friends not able to stop". Elena could feel sadness begin to bubble up in Katherine.

Past Elena seemed to notice it as well, she inched closer and placed her hand on Katherine's "do you? Katherine asked, Past Elena frowned "do i what?" she asked, Katherine brought her gaze back to meet Past Elenas concerned eyes "you asked if i hated you" she said "do you hate me?". Elena sighed and crossed her arms folding into herself again, Katherine looked down at the hand she had been holding it felt cold now "i dunno i thought i did" Past Elena said "when you were just this wrecking ball destroying my life i never really thought of you as a person till now".

"Im sorry about that" Katherine said guilt clearly audible in his voice "but it was necessary if i'm ever going to stop running", Katherine rose to her feet "you're leaving?" Past Elena asked Katherine nodded "this wasn't supposed to happen i should go". Past Elena gave a sad "oh" before getting to her feet to "well im glad it did, you seem more human now than psycho vampire killer" she joked. "Yeah" Katherine said a small smile broke across her face "but this wasn't supposed to happen, she locked eyes with Past Elena and caught her in compulsion "you won't remember this night unless i tell you to" Katherine commanded "now go to sleep sweet dreams". Past Elena began to drop to the ground but Katherine quickly caught her, she was fast asleep, she carefully placed Elena back in bed and pulled up her duvet. Katherine began to walk to the window but stopped in her tracks, she bent down and using her shelve picked up the locket up from where she had dropped it earlier, Katherine went over to Elena's bed side table and carefully placed the locket next to a picture of Elena's parents. She gave one last glance to the sleeping Elena before she went over to the window and jumped out.

As Katherine's feet hit the ground outside darkness descended again and Elena's sight faded to black.

* * *

Everything about the plane annoyed Katherine, she had always preferred cars and horses to planes and trains she didn't like not being in control of the high speed death machine she was stuck in, if there was a way to get to France by car she'd gladly take it not matter how long it would take.

She sipped the last of her champagne and relaxed in her chair, being in first class helped a little. But the snoring next to her prevented Katherine getting to comfortable, Nadia didn't have the same objections Katherine did the flying and had fallen asleep in the first ten minutes after take off. Katherine sighed and closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena was in the darkness for longer this time, she kept expecting another scene from her past to rush into view but it didn't she was left alone with her thoughts. "Why am i see this?" she thought "why didn't i remember that meeting when i was turned?" that thought scared her the thought that maybe she there was more pieces of her past missing and that something had hidden them from her.

She was suddenly more aware of her lack of a body in this place her need to curl up and sleep had not been been this strong since before she was turned.

After a few minutes along in the darkness Elena began to feel a warm glow approaching her, turning in the darkness she could see a light, moving closer to the source she noticed this wasn't like the other times. The last time a full picture appeared at once sight small feeling all returned, this time as as she got closer to the light she began to feel heavier, a tingling sensation ran through her and it was almost like she could feel her body again.

The light seemed to form a sort of doorway, Elena was hesitant being alone in the dark had been bad but it could always get worse. The kind of tortures she had seen in the Augustine files flashed through her mind. But curiosity was getting the better of her, slowly she moved closer to the doorway and then fully tensed she passed through.

The sound of crackling flames, it was the first thing she noticed when she stepped through, for a moment she thought she was in hell but as she scanned the room panicking she realised it wasn't hell. Elena seemed to be in a log cabin the kind parents would take their kids to in the summer to "build family memories", a small fire was crackling away in the fireplace almost burned down to the embers. She stepped closer to the flames and almost jumped out of her skin at the feeling of a rug beneath her feet. She had feet, She had a BODY. Elena had never been so happy to see her unpainted toes.

She quickly check the rest of her body, it was all there "what's going on now?" she asked out loud please to actually be talking again "where's Katherine?".

Katherine was nowhere to be seen the cabin was empty, "KATHERINE?" she shouted her voice carried through the still air, at first there was no reply but then Elena hear a noise coming from outside the cabin. Elena quick walked over to the door and swung it open, the sight astounded her she was completely lost for words. The cabin sat in the middle of a field of yellow flower which gave the field a look of gold, the borders of the field was lined with trees that were so tall they seemed to touch the sky with the exception of in front of the cabin where the tree fell away revealing a snow peaked mountain rising into the sky. "Wow" was the only words Elena could muster, "i know" the voice came from Elena's left her eye drew themselves away from the scenery and snapped to the source. "It's beautiful isn't it" Nadia said, she was sat on a wooden porch swing calmly rocking back and forth.

"Nadia ?" Elena staring at the woman "i certainly didn't expect this" she thought, "this place doesn't exist" Nadia said with a sigh "at least not any more it burned it down about thirty years ago" She rose from the swing and walked towards the flower field cautiously Elena followed her. "Is this another memory?" Elena asked "did you and Katherine come here?", Nadia bent down a picked one of the flowers at her feet "it a dream of a memory" she explained bring the flower up to her nose "this place couldn't have been this beautiful in reality but its how i see it in my dreams". Elena put her hands on her hip frustrated with Nadia question dodging "why am i here Nadia?" she demanded, Nadia looked her up and down and giggled obviously not threatened in the slightest "what are you going to stamp your foot to make me do as you say?" she mocked. She took one more sniff from the flower before letting it fall to the ground "you do ask a good question what are you doing in my dream? i certainly didn't make you".

Nadia began to circle Elena a cold calculating look fell over her face, Elena was an intruder in her head, Nadia stopped and suddenly rushed at Elena stopping inches away from her face eyes filled with predatory intent it was all Elena could manage not to jump out of her skin. They stood like that for what felt to Elena to be minutes but was probably actually barely seconds, Nadia's face returned to its relaxed smile and he stepped away from Elena "this is Katherine" she stated "messing with my dreams, its NOT COOL MOTHER" she shout out loud. Nadia calmly strode back to her swing collecting flowers along her way completely ignoring Elena's presence, "wait" Elena pleaded "you have to tell me what's going on, what's happening to me?" she quickly followed Nadia back to the cabin. Nadia continued to ignore "Goodbye Katherine" she chimed shooing Elena away with her hand, at the same time Elena could feel a force pulling her backward, she tried to fight it but it easily overpowered her dragging her away from Nadia back into the cabin and through the doorway she entered back into the darkness.

* * *

A sudden jolt rose Katherine from her sleep, the entire plane was shaking, panic began to form in Katherine escape plans a possibilities rushed through her head "this is your captain speaking" the calming tones came over the loudspeaker and instantly every pair of eyes were locked on the box speaker. "For any uneasy flyers on board we are just experiencing some turbulence on our descent we will be landing very soon" the message was repeated in French and Katherine could feel the entire plane relax. She looked over at Nadia, she was still fast asleep Katherine chuckled uneasily, trying to ease her mind she lifted the flap covering the window and looked down at the lights of Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

For some reason Nadia was in a mood when they landed, at first Katherine thought it was because she had woken her up but it persisted even after they hand compelled someone to fetch their bags and made their way to the fleet of taxis lined up out front. Once they got in the Taxi Nadia's mood improved a little but she remained silent the entire journey, Katherine ordered the driver to take them to her favorite hotel a luxury 5 five, a decade previously she had claimed the penthouse sweet so she could stay whenever she liked. It have have taken more than a couple of compulsions to do it but it was well worth it. As soon as the taxi stopped a doorman opened the taxi as two bellhops retrieved the bags from the boot. "Good to have you back with us Miss Petrova" The Doorman said, Katherine was instantly suspicious until she recognised the man face the old man had been working here the last time she had stayed, she had probably compelled him in the past. "Thank you tell the bellhops to take those to my penthouse will you" she asked sweetly The doorman bowed and opened the entrance allowing them into the reception before going to deal with the bellhops.

Nadia was sufficiently stunned by the penthouse, stunned enough to get over whatever she was sulking about, "this place is amazing Katherine" she exclaimed running to the balcony that opened up showing Paris in autumn in all its glory.

"I known and its all ours".

* * *

"What the hell happened" Caroline exclaimed as she stepped into her dorm building, the place was trashed every door stood open with random articles of clothing covering the floor amongst bits of broken furniture and smashed glass, if it wasnt for the lack of drunk people laying around a writing on the walls she would have thought she missed the best party Whitmore had ever had. After she and Elena had that fight on the phone she had stayed at Bonnies for the weekend to let things cool off but she hadn't expected to return to this. "excuse me ma'am but you can't be in here" turned around Caroline saw one of the campus security guard "sorry, this is my dorm what on earth happened here?" she asked, The guard let of a big sigh "someone trashed the entire building and there are a load of things reported missing not that you'd would be able to tell in this mess, clothes, money, jewelry all gone the police have tapped off the building".

Leaving the dorm Caroline quickly whipped out her phone a dialed Elena's phone, but after a minute of dialing tone she gave up and rang Stefan instead.

Hello?

Stefan have you talked to Elena today?

No not really. Why whats up?

The Whitmore dorm has been completely trashed looks like whoever did it was searching for something they went through every room

god what could they have been looking for?

I dont know i would have thought if there was anything worth noticing one of us would have seen it

You think Elena might know?

Yeah but i can't get ahold of her

Weird

i know she was acting strangely last time i saw her

Caroline if the whole dorms been trashed and Elena is missing then i think i know what the they were after

* * *

They spent most of the day in the penthouse unpacking for what they hoped would be for the last time, but as the sun fell beyond the horizon Katherine started to get restless "Nadia get your coat" she ordered pulling her own jacket over her shoulders "its time for dinner".

They descended from the penthouse balcony and took the roof tops of Paris heading for where ever was making the most noise, After 5 minutes they ended at a nightclub called Aidez moi a fairly busy place with a queue waiting around the corner. The pair jumped off the roof onto the ground of the alley next to the club, no one saw them apart from the rats and homeless man that looked like he was on his 5th bottle. They approached the entrance and compelled themselves to the front of the queue much to the annoyance of the horde of people some of who had been waiting more than an hour.

They headed straight for the bar and not before long they had potential targets offering them drinks one tall black haired man and a smaller ginger friend of his, the pair pretended to be tourists and were not able to understand french, the men quickly became more confident thinking they were vulnerable. After a few drinks and some fake conversation about their holiday the men offered them a ride back to their hotel, they quickly fetched their coats will Nadia and Katherine waited outside "which one do you want?" Katherine asked, Nadia thought for a few moments "the black haired one gingers remind me of a friend i had back in 1345".

When the men came back they headed for the car smiles on their faces but the moment they turned down an abandoned street the pair pounced, Katherine grabbed the ginger man and quickly and threw him against the wall. There was a moment when the man thought Katherine was simply playing rough but it vanished when the dark veins appeared around her eyes and her fang descended, before he could scream Katherine darted forward and slapped a hand over his mouth silencing him. She pushed his head to the side and sank her fangs into the veins popping out of his neck, sweet blood poured into her mouth and down her throat, saiting the hunger which was always present. They refrained from draining the pair, it would draw unnecessary attention so they wiped the memories of the men and sent them home both swaying from the loss of blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena tried desperately to find the doorway again, she could feel Katherine's memories pulling trying to show themselves to her, trying to reveal the guilty secrets of their owner, but Elena managed to stave them off for a short while. But the memories were persistent every time she managed to shoo them away they came back with a vengeance wearing her down until she couldn't hold them back. The darkness disappeared to reveal nothing, confused Elena tried to look around but she was held inside Katherines body, this was definitely a memory. Katherine's eyes adjusted to the darkness, which fell away leaving tree's, rows and rows of trees.

The trees began to move closer, Katherine was moving through the forest they appeared to be in, the tree's quickly became a blur as Katherine used her full vampire speed reaching the forests edge in seconds. The moment they stopped Elena know where they were, a pang of nostalgia formed again as she looked up at her childhood home, specifically under her bedroom window the muffled sound of water running told them Past Elena was in the shower, her bedroom was empty.

Katherine's eyes locked on the open window and Elena could feel her crouch down on her haunches before using her strength and agility Katherine jump clear through the window landing somewhat clumsily on the other side. She knocked a picture over in her entry but managed to catch it before any noise was made, Katherine eyes quickly scanned the room a small glint caught her attention, Elena could see her locket resting on the her old bedside table.

A quick check of the house confirmed that Past Elena was alone, Katherine stopped in Jeremy's bathroom, once the light was turned on the mirror gave Elena a good look at Katherine. Elena was shocked at how amazing Katherine looked, she worn a black skirt and a matching crop top slightly covered by a leather jacket, her hair curled into luscious locks and her make up was done so well you'd think she'd applied it with a magnifying glass. "She must have just come from somewhere important" Elena reasoned as Katherine checked her hair, the sound of the shower stopped and Katherine froze, closing her eyes tightly. The noises she heard painted a good enough picture of what was going on, Elena could hear her past self open the shower room door and enter her room and after a few moments silence she could hear draws being pulled open as she changed. It became hard to tell what was going on as Katherine's breathing began to become heavier "time to say hi" Katherine said to her reflection winking nervously, Katherine left Jeremy's room and headed back to Elena's room.

Katherine's hand came into view as she slowly turned the handle and edged the door open, Elena's room slowly came into view first her cabinets then her bedside table and finally the bed Past Elena now lay on writing in her journal. Katherine entered the room as quietly as possible, if the girl had been a vampire yet she would have heard Katherine's nervous heart beats, her eyes drifted up and down Past Elena's body lingering a little too long for Elena to be completely comfortable with. Katherine positioned herself in the doorway before announcing her presence "good book?" she asked, Past Elena jumped to her feet her book and pen cluttering to the floor "KATHERINE!?" she exclaimed. Katherine dashed forwards carefully taking hold of Past Elena's face and drawing her eyes into her gaze "remember" Katherine ordered "remember what i blocked from your mind" then she let her go.

Past Elena seemed dazed for a few seconds then she rubbed as if she was just waking up and were removing the sleep which had formed "Katherine?" she asked Elena felt Katherine nod "yeah i know it confusing but it has to be this way" Past Elena sighed picking up her journal from the floor "well next time can you do it in a way that doesn't make a mess?". Katherine sat on the bed and once Past Elena had returned her journal to it rightful place she joined her "sorry i just well felt i needed to come say sorry" Katherine gave an empty chuckle "everything that happened at the masquerade to your wolf friend, those girls Aimee and Sarah Lockwood was just supposed to be a distraction i thought the Salvatore's would step in". Past Elena just stared Katherine coldly causing her to have to look away, Elena was surprised at her own cold heartedness Katherine was truly apologizing baring her soul and she sat there like a statue. "And most importantly I'm sorry for hurting you they didn't give me a chance to warn them they just stabbed me" Katherine continued, Elena could feel guilt and shame build in Katherine's stomach "are you okay?" Katherine asked timidly bringing her eye's back to Past Elena's face. Past Elena nodded "I'm still a little sore but vampire blood is an amazing thing" Katherine looked back to the ground they stayed like that for a long time. "Katherine can i ask you something?" Past Elena asked breaking the silence. Katherine nodded not taking her gaze from the floor "why do you do this?" Katherine sighed "it's like i said before so i can stop running" Elena could hear the creaking of the bed springs telling that her past self had gotten closer to them. "Not that, i mean come here and wipe my memory yet you're still so secretive" Katherine sigh and swallowed trying to get rid of a lump forming in her throat "because i don't want you to hate me" Katherine admitted "even if its just this small part of you" Katherine seemed to be trying to remove Elena from her sight, the pain was bad. "I've been doing horrible things for so long it's become second nature" Katherine continued "i was remorseful at first but slowly i stopped caring but recently with what I've had to do to you has made me feel ashamed" Elena felt a hand carefully place itself on Katherine's shoulder.

"I just want to shut it off" Katherine said sounding exhausted, "don't" Past Elena said her hand had moved down to Katherine's and was now gripping it with a vice like grip "i won't" Katherine promised a smile breaking through the cluster of bad emotions, "there other stuff I'm feeling as well stuff that hasn't shown its head it a while". Past Elena released her grip on Katherine's hand, Both Katherine and Elena flinched at how cold it felt now, but the separation was short lived as Past Elena an arm around Katherine's shoulders and brought closer to her. Instinctively Katherine rested her head on Past Elena's shoulder, this show of affection was usually reserved for Bonnie and Caroline but from inside Katherine's head Elena couldn't bring herself to say it felt wrong. "Focus on those emotions Katherine" Past Elena ordered "even the bad ones, they make you more human you're not the monster people think you are this will prove it to them". Katherine closed her eye's and her smile grew bigger "Thank you" she whispered "whenever i talk to you it feels like I'm washing away that monster".

They stayed that for a while, neither of them saying anything, but the sound of a car coming to a stop outside signalled the end "you're auntie is back" Katherine told her still not pulling away. "You're going to make me forget again aren't you?" Past Elena asked calmly Katherine lifted her head from its resting spot, their faces were inches away from each other, not even when she had been compelling her had she been this close. Katherine's eyes darted down to Elena's lips as Elena had noted they tended to do a lot "yeah i guess i will" reluctantly Katherine pulled herself to her feet, "everything will be as it should be, you have to hate me" Katherine said pulling her jacket closer to her body, cold from the loss of Past Elena's body heat. Past Elena got to her feet and stood face to face with Katherine, Katherine reached out and carefully moved a strand of hair before leaving her hand cupping Elena's cheek "I don't hate you Katherine" Past Elena said "it would make it easier if you did" Katherine said, Elena could feel Katherine trying to control her own face as she pulled Past Elena into her compulsion. "You will forget that we've talked tonight and any other night we've been alone together, you won't be able to remember this until i tell you to" Once Katherine had finished she dashed out the window and Elena's vision faded to black as the ground came up to meet them.

* * *

Caroline stormed into the Salvatore house "has anyone seen her?" she demanded, the entire group was gathering here but only her and the brothers had shown up so far "no" said Stefan "everyone's on their way here now we'll find her". "Your damn right we'll find her" Damon yelled, Caroline hadn't noticed him slumped over the fireplace "everyone knows its rude to be kidnapped in the middle of a fight", Caroline stomach turned he stank of blood sweat and bourbon. A loud slam got all their attention "that'll be them" Stefan said as he went to get the door "now we can get started"


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the group piled through the door and gathered in around the fireplace, matt tyler and Jeremy took up the sofa with Bonnie sitting on the arm and Stefan in his armchair closer to the fire, Damon remained slouched over the fireplace not bothering to turn around to greet them. "We're thinking Travelers right?" Jeremy asked "they took her blood before it's not hard to believe they'd get greedy" Stefan nodded "that's what i was thinking they're not that big into asking permission" he said leaning back in his chair. "But then why didn't they take you to?" Bonnie asked "maybe they just haven't gotten around to it yet" Stefan suggested Bonnie didn't look convinced "why would they give you time to get ready for them?" Stefan shrugged and sank lower in that chair.

Damon finally turned and went over to the counter to refill his glass "i don't think its the Travelers" he announced pouring the borbone "anything they'd use her for they'd take you to" he said gesturing to his brother, Bonnie nodded in agreement "any spell would be more powerful with two doppelgangers". "Now let think for a moment who has disappeared recently? who have we annoyed? who have i recently taken something from? something maternal" it obviously took too long for the ball to drop "Nadia, its Nadia i take and hide the wicked bitch of the past so she takes Elena" he paused to take a drink "revenge, its so unattractive".

* * *

Nadia and Katherine returned to the roof tops they weren't finished just yet, jumping building to building they headed towards the center of Paris "theres a college near by" said Nadia "i paid a few visits last time i was here they're famous for late night parties so we'll find someone". Nadia hadn't been exaggerating the campus was as alive as New york numerous parties blared different music from the dorms they jumped to ground level and entered the nearest building, "now this is more like it" Katherine said the building was packed with people potential food everywhere. The pair began to scan the room looking for their next snack but they were interrupted when someone grabbed Katherine from behind, instincts kicking in she spun around and grabbed her attack slamming him into the wall behind her "Jesus Nicky no need to be so rough" the man joked shifting uncomfortably in her grip. Katherine frowned "you've got me mistaken for someone else" before anything else could be said Nadia appeared at her side "let him go Katherine, just wipe him so we can get on with the hunt".

Katherine locked eyes with the man "forget this and leave" she released the dazed man and merged with the crowd Nadia on her heels, "that was weird" Nadia said looking back to the man as he made his way through the crowd heading towards the exit "just another perv" Katherine said, dismissing the man from her mind she continued scanning the room.

"Her?" Nadia asked nodding in the direction of a blonde staggering through the hall, Katherine shook her head "easy and boring" she said and pointed towards one of the emptier parts of the room "lets check the garden for wall flowers". Katherine had found her target, a small bookish brunette stood leaning against the wall, a red cup in her hand probably purely a prop she look out of place clearly not comfortable with these kind of places. Katherine walked up to the girl and propped herself against the wall beside her "small town girl?" she asked in the fluent french she prided herself on, the girl nodded pushing a strand of hair behind her ear "thought so, this your first year here?" the girl nodded again. "Yeah i just started here too" she lied, "I'm Katherine" she said offering her hand to the girl, hesitantly the girl accepted "I'm Emily" Emily finally looked up at her, "lovely to meet you" Katherine said smiling innocently.

Katherine and Emily talked for five minutes but it was painfully obvious that Emily was looking for an excuse to leave the party "do you wanna go?" Katherine asked "this isn't really my scene".

Emily nodded and they headed for the door, on the way out Katherine saw Nadia watching her and signaled her to follow. The pair stepped out into the cold night a big clock tower in the middle of campus told them that it was 2:30, "come on" Katherine said joining arms with Emily "i'll walk you back" Emily agreed and led the way. The path to Emilys dorm quickly became quiet and dark lit only by spaced out street lamps "what course are you taking?" asked Emily inquisitively, "psychology" Katherine lied quickly checking behind them making sure Nadia was following. "I thought so" Emily said smiling "i think i've seen you in my thursday class", Katherine was about to correct the girl when she stopped dead in her tracks "what wrong?" she asked, Katherine followed her stare a saw why she had stopped.

In the middle of the path was group of men blocking their way, "shit" thought Katherine "come on lets go a different way" she suggested turning around, but they almost ran straight into another man who Katherine instantly recognised "Hey Nicky" the man said, it was the same perv from the party "who's your friend?". Katherine could hear Emilys panicked heart beat go through the roof, she had to get her out of here "my names not Nicky" Katherine said standing firm despite the nervous Emily on her arm, "quit playing Nicky" the man said stepping closer to them. Katherine let go of Emily for a second and pushed the man back "look i don't know what your malfunction is but i'm not Nicky now piss off and leave us alone", the man lost his balance and fell to the floor "WHAT THE FUCK NICKY!?" he shouted. He got to his feet and reached into his pocket "you're really pushing it bitch" he said pulling a knife out, "you're going to play nice now" he said "me and my friends" he gesture to the group ahead of them "are looking for some fun tonight and think you just volunteered". The anger hint Katherine hit breaking point, she turned to Emily and locked her eyes in a compulsion "don't run don't scream i'll protect you" breaking the connection she turned back to the man who was busy fiddling with his belt buckle "HEY" Katherine shouted to get their attention "i will not be threatened by you who aren't even good enough to be the scum of Paris. Katherine could feel her fang sliding through her gums and the veins around her eye's bulge and blacken, Nadia appeared behind the now terrified attacker "im guessing you want to kill this one Mother?" she asked allowing her true face to show as well Katherine nodded. She rushed forward and grabbed the man by the neck lifting him clear off the ground with one hand while wrenching the knife from him with the other, Katherine snapped his neck not wanting his filthy blood and turned to deal with the others. Nadia had already killed most of them there blood spilled onto the pavement, Katherine rushed over and grabbed the last survivor and sank her fangs into his neck.

Once she was fed she dropped the lifeless body to the ground to join his dead friends "it may just be me" said Nadia "but it's always funny to turn the table on cocky shits like these", Katherine chuckled but a quiet whimper reminded her of Emily. She wiped as much blood from her face as possible and headed back over to the frozen Emily, the girl seemed rightly terrified but calmed a little when Katherine took her hand, she looked into Emilys eyes and locked her in compulsion "your safe, Nadia and I are friends, you won't tell anyone what you saw here".


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine and Nadia took Emily back to her room, Emily's room was a single thankfully "no room mate to deal with" thought Katherine, Nadia disappeared into the bathroom to wash the remains of the blood from her face leaving Katherine and Emily alone. "What was that?" Emily asked, Katherine sighed "we save you from what could have been a mentally scarring incident" she said, Emily collapsed on her bed drained by the recent events "you killed them with your teeth" she said "why am i so calm?" she asked. "Because i compelled you not to panic" Katherine answered, the door swung open and Nadia stepped through "we should go" she announced still inspecting her hands for traces of blood "i heard a scream the police will be here soon". Katherine sighed loudly "shame i was hoping we could lie low for at least the first week", she opened the door and allowed Nadia through and went to follow, "wait" Emily said jumping to her feet "what about me?" she asked.

* * *

Elena gave up searching for the doorway the blackness surrounding her was unrelenting, if she was going to find it then she just have to do what she did last time sit and wade through the memory's. She didn't have to wait long as the darkness gave way to reveal a dimly lit room, the only light source was a fire in a grand fireplace, the walls were made from a polished wood panels "it looks like a mansion" Elena thought. She heard a door slam behind her but Katherine didn't look turn around instead she shoved her hand into her jacket pocket and quickly pulled out her phone. Elena could feel panic coming from Katherine as she desperately tried to unlock her phone, after a few seconds and more than a few curses the phone finally opened. "Come on come on" Katherine muttered under her breath. Katherine scrolled through the option stopping at her phone book, which she opened Katherine skimmed through the numbers until she stopped at one Elena instantly recognised her own.

Katherine hit the dial button and held the phone up to her ear she was practically shaking "what the hell is going on?" Elena thought.

Hello?

Elena don't hang up

Who is this?

Its Katerine don't hang up

What the hell do you want?

It's Klaus i didn't want to do it but there was nothing i could do he forced me

Klaus? Katherine what's going on? what did you do?

He made me call Jenna he told me to pretend to be you, Elena he's going to kill her

WHAT!?

you have to get to her before he does he's going to sacrifice her

Past Elena hung up the phone and the darkness quickly gathered. Instead of returning to the darkness completely a new image quickly replaced the last, This time the light almost blinded Elena once she had adjusted she saw grass and grave stones, they were at the Mystic Falls graveyard. Katherine seemed to be perched in a tree overlooking hidden behind the leaves, Elena could see her friends gathered around a grave all dressed in black but Katherine was focused on the person at the center Past Elena. One by one the group began to leave first the brothers then Caroline and Bonnie until it was just Jeremy and Elena who remained.

Katherine jumped down from the tree and walked over to Jenna's grave, the closer they got the bigger the lump in Elenas throat got if she eyes of her own she would be weeping, Jeremy noticed her first leaving his sister he store over to her anger in his eyes. Seeing Jeremy show this much aggression scared Elena he'd always been her sweet little brother but she could no fear from Katherine she didn't even take her eye's off of Past Elena. "What do you want?" barked Jeremy, Katherine didn't break stride a continued towards Past Elena "i need to talk to her" she said, Jeremy moved in her way causing Katherine to stop "you're not getting near her leave". Katherine smirked and looked down at his bare wrist "no vervain Jeremy?". Jeremy's eye went wide as he realised his mistake but before Katherine could do anything they were interrupted by Past Elena "it's fine Jer, just give us a minute" Jeremy looked back at his sister conflicted "fine but i'm not going out of sight" he shot daggers at Katherine and reluctantly moved out of her way walking towards the gate. Katherine walked up to Past Elena and stood next to the grieving girl, "Elena i am so sorry" Past Elena didn't acknowledge her she just stared at the stone in front of them. Elena could feel Katherine emotions well up the pain in her chest reminded her of being staked getting worse with every heartbeat. "Don't be" Past Elena said, her voice was hoarse Elena could remember hours of crying that must have taken it's toll on her voice "this is all my fault" Past Elena wiped her tears on her sleeve her body shaking. Katherine reached out a hand to comfort her "no it's not", Past Elena lent into Katherines touch "yes it is i'm cursed" she sobbed "everyone i care about only gets hurt", Katherine pulled her closer closing her arms around the girl in a hug "it's not your fault Elena you did everything you could" Katherine insisted.

Past Elena hugged Katherine closer burying her face in the other girl "NO, I could have stopped it" Elena said her voice muffled "you told me it was going to happen", Katherine Gently lifted Elena's face and looked her in the eye "remember" she ordered pulling Past Elena into her compulsion. Past Elena was stunned for a second and even stopped crying, but then she snapped out of it and the tears returned, Elena throw herself around Katherine sobbing harder than before, Katherine hugged her as tight as was safe for her to do so "It's okay Elena, it's okay" Katherine said "no it's not it'll never be okay it's my fault Jennas dead" Past Elena cried.

They stayed like that for hours until Elena could not cry anymore "come on" Katherine said gently "let's get you home" she put her arm around the girl and led her back to her car, Katherine took the keys and demanded to drive "your in no state to drive" she insisted.

They drove back in silence Past Elena stared out the window stuck in her own head, When they arrived Katherine helped Elena out the car almost had to carry her inside, She took Elena up to her room and laid her in bed grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around Elena. "Do you want me to call anyone?" Katherine asked Past Elena slowly shook her head her red eye's still staring off into space "Do you want me to go?" Past Elena didn't answer she just reached out and took Katherines hand refusing to let go. Her grip wasn't strong, Elena had been left weak from all the crying but it was desperate and urgent "Okay" Past Elena released her grip and motioned her Katherine to join her on the bed, Katherine complied huddleing close to the girl bringing her arms around Past Elena protectively. Past Elena drifted off to sleep in Katherine's arms leaving her to guard her sleeping body, she brushed Elena's hair behind her ear she looked peaceful asleep. Katherine closed her eye's but instead of black they saw a light spilling through a doorway, Elena gasped "that's the same door" she thought as Katherine traveled through it.

They were in the quarry, fire circles burned around them, Klaus stood in the center laughing maniacally blood pouring from his mouth, loud cries drew Katherine eyes to Past Elena who was kneeling in the mud clutching Jennas dead body close to her, Katherine walked up to the weeping girl "I'll make it better" she said. And with that the dark quarry fell away leaving just Katherine and Past Elena, she seemed shocked when Jenna's body disappeared but when she saw Katherine knelt in front of her she realised what had happened "thanks" she whispered staying on the ground a hopeless look in her eye. Elena could felt the stabbing sensation in Katherine's heart intensified "come on i want to show you something" Katherine said, a room formed around them Elena recognised it as her living room, But then it began to change. Lights appeared a tree and tinsel erupted from the floor present already wrapped beneath "christmas?" Past Elena asked struggling to her feet. "Come on Elena dinner's getting cold" the voice was unmistakable, "DAD?" Past Elena rushed towards the source and threw her arms around her father, after a hug Past Elena turned back to Katherine "thank you" she said wiping tears of joy from her eyes. Elena could feel Katherine's face form a smile and the stabbing sensation in her heart eased "your mothers in the kitchen" she said "in a time of crisis family is what you need".

Katherine stood in the corner of the room letting Past Elena enjoy her family uninterrupted, once she was certain the dream would not change back Katherine left the dream, opening her eye's they were back in Elenas old room. Katherine looked down at the sleeping body of Past Elena, a small smile had formed on her lips, bending down Katherine placed a small kiss on Elena's forehead before she held past Elena closer to her and joining her in sleep.

Again Elena didn't return to the darkness the room blinked back, it must have been the morning as sunlight poured through the window she could hear people moving around downstairs and muffled voices through the floor. Past Elena was still curled up in Katherine's arms but the beating of her heart told Katherine she was awake "i should go soon" she said, Past Elena didn't move "do you have to?" she asked "Jeremy didn't want me talking to you i don't know how'd he'd feel about this". Past Elena still didn't move "i'm not sure how i'm going to get through the day" she said "it's my fault how can i live with that", Katherine didn't say anything instead she put her hand under Past Elena's chin and lifted her face to her's. Katherine locked eyes with Past Elena and pulled her into compulsion "you won't remember me last night Stefan took you home and you had a dreamless sleep, you won't remember anytime you and i have spent together until i tell you to". Keeping their eyes locked Katherine untangled herself from Past Elena, the sudden cold and the pain of having to leave her made it feel like ripping off a layer of skin "you are going to go to sleep, you wont have nightmares and when you wake up you will forget i called you that day you will think its my fault Jenna died". Breaking eye contact Past Elena blinked confused for a few seconds before slowly falling onto her pillow.

Katherine wrapped her back up in the blanket "it's better if you hate me than if you hate yourself" she whispered, Katherine pushed Past Elena's hair out of her face and placed a light kiss on her lips. The image before Elena faded and finally this time it remained gone leaving Elena alone in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Nadia, they had left the dorms and compelled a ride back to the hotel the morning sun was just starting to shine between the buildings, "i don't know" Katherine admitted. When they left Emily she had simply said that they would be back tomorrow, "she's a loose end Katherine" Nadia said, Katherine lent back in her seat and stared out the window "well if we're going to live here it can't hurt to have a friend or two". They pulled up outside the hotel and after compelling the driver the pair headed upstairs "well i prefer my friends to not be the sole witness to a quadruple homicide i committed" Nadia said, she suddenly stopped in her tracks "you're not thinking about turning her are you?". Katherine hadn't really thought about it, Emily hadn't been as annoying as she thought she would be, before they had left Katherine was certain that Emily needed to die but when she looked at her with those innocent eyes she couldn't do it. Katherine groaned internally "Elena is rubbing off on me". "Of course not Emily would make a terrible vampire, no she will make a much better human snack/friend" Katherine said reassuring her daughter, arriving at their penthouse Katherine threw the doors open and immediately head for the mini bar. "I'm going to bed" Nadia announced "wake me if something interesting happens" there was a faint slam as Nadia closed her bedroom door leaving Katherine alone. Katherine went over to the bags which still remained to be unpacked, unzipping a big duffle bag she emptied the contents on the floor, out rolled some old clothes and some photo albums, she picked up one at random.

Opening the album Katherine saw the pages were filled with pictures of Elena and her friends, a small lump formed in her throat, looking at Elena's smiling face caused her to fill with feelings of guilt. As she flicked through the pages she found a picture she recognised, in it a happy Elena was posing in her garden wearing a cheerleader uniform, hands on hips and pompoms in hand. This picture was the first Katherine ever saw of Elena Gilbert, She pulled the photo from it place in the album and held it closer "i'm sorry Elena" she whispered to herself "that seems to be the only thing i ever said to you". Taking the picture Katherine walked over to the sofa "look on the bright side" she said looking "I'll never be able to hurt you again". Katherine got back to her feet and walked over to the duffle bag, she shoved the contents back inside and carefully put the picture in her pocket.

Katherine spent a few hours reading some of the books they had taken from Elena's room but as the day progressed Katherine realised just how long she had been awake, the last time she had slept was a brief nap on the plane, so she decided to sleep.

Katherine was woken from her sleep by the sound of two people arguing in French, she groaned loudly as she pulled herself out of her large bed and stomped towards the bedroom door. When she pulled it open the volume of the arguing increased, Katherine blinked as her eye adjusted to the main rooms lights, following the noise she turned the corner and saw Nadia red in the face arguing a man she had never seen. The uniform he wore told Katherine he worked for the hotel "WHAT IS GOING ON?" she shouted, Nadia turned to her "good your awake can you please explain to this idiot that this is our room". Katherine stared at her confused for a second giving the man time to butt in "this penthouse has been condemned no one is allow up here you women need to leave", Katherine groaned "why didn't you just compel him?" she asked. Nadia crossed her arms obviously frustrated "he didn't give me a chance he hasn't shut up since he got here", Katherine walked up to the man "this is our room you will treat us like fucking royalty or i'll chuck you out the window now leave" she ordered. The man left immediately, Nadia was obviously still furious "give me a minute to get changed and then we can go eat", after a quick change they descended the stairs and left the building going out into the night once again.

"What do you fancy for dinner?" Katherine asked, Nadia thought for a few moments "i want something i can chase" she said eagerly "i really need to blow off some steam" Katherine laughed "fair enough follow me". Working their way through the streets of Paris Katherine lead them to a new looking building "it's a late night gym" Katherine explained "god knows why anyone would want to workout at night but there's always someone who could put up a decent chase".

They waited for a while as Nadia picked out her prey, eventually settling on a lean looking woman with in running shoes "she's already kitted out" Nadia joked as they followed the woman. The woman lead them to a small fiat car which she began unloading her gym bag into, Nadia silently stalked up behind the woman making sure to make as little noise as possible once she was close enough to grab the woman she decided to announce her presence "hello?" the woman jumped out of her skin and spun around "how quick a runner are you?" Nadia asked the woman stared at her confused "what?" she asked. Nadia stepped closer to her and locked eye's with her "how fast can you run?" the womans body relaxed and her voice became calm and monotone "about 2 miles every 10 minutes" she answered. Nadia was satisfied with her choice and after compelling the woman to run away she realised her, immediately the woman shot off running as fast as she could "how long a head start are you giving her?" Katherine asked Nadia shrugged "ten seconds sounds fair".

Once the ten seconds were up Nadia disappeared in the direction the woman had run off in, Katherine yawned and stretched as she waited for she daughter to return. Katherine put a hand in her pocket and pulled out the picture she had put there "I'm sorry Elena, i really wish it didn't have to be like this but.." Katherine quickly checked around her before continuing her confession "i'm selfish". "I couldn't die i've fought so hard for so long to just die and if i did i'd lose you for good" a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the picture, Katherine quickly wiped it off not wanting to risk damaging it "im too selfish to do that, to let you go even though i lost you, even though i gave you up i never really let go". The sound of fast foot steps told her Nadia was returning, she quickly hid the picture back in her pocket and wiped away the traces of tears.

Nadia reappeared specks of blood dotted her clothes and a small smear was left on her chin "you missed a bit" Katherine said sniffing as she tried to swallow her emotions, Nadia looked wiped off the leftovers and laughed. "You okay Katherine?" she asked as they left the gym car park, Katherine nodded "yeah im fine" she said trying to dismiss Nadias concerns "lets go home i'm not really that hungry".


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean we can't find her?" Damon shouted, after the last meeting the whole group had gone all out to try and track Nadia down with little to no results "no has seen anything" Bonnie answered "and it not like we know much about her anyway how the hell are we supposed to know where she'd go?". This obviously wasn't a good enough excuse "IT'S ELENA we can't just give up" he shouted, Caroline stood up furiosity filling her face "nobody has given up Damon we'll scour the earth if we have to we just don't have a starting point". "I may have an idea" Jeremy said, the whole group turned to stare at him as if he'd suddenly grown wings "well then tell us mighty hunter" Damon said unconvinced. "Before she disappeared Nadia was bugging you about Katherine right?" Jeremy asked Damon nodded "yeah said she wanted to give her a proper funeral, not that she deserved more than a burning stake". Jeremy got to his feet excited now "well there you go, she wouldn't just leave Katherine and a decaying body would be the priority so wherever she would bury Katherine is where she'll be" the group all agreed with Jeremy "then we'll need to move quickly once she's buried Katherine we lost our only lead" Stefan added. "There's two places Katherine would want to be buried Bulgaria and Paris" Stefan continued "i'd put money on Paris" Damon said "I'm not so sure Katherine said she wanted to be buried in Bulgaria" Stefan pointed out, Katherine had been quite insistent on it. "Where in Bulgaria?" Bonnie asked, the brothers shrugged "i'd guess where she was born, but if she ever told me where that was i don't remember" Stefan admitted "well at least its a start".

* * *

Elena couldn't believe it, Katherine had cared, cared enough to take the blame she took the blame even though it hurt her so much to, Elena never would have thought the monster Katherine Pierce could ever be so selfless. Elena could still feel that stabbing sensation Katherine had felt when she compelled her to blame Katherine for Jenna. Elena need a distraction, something to get rid of this horrible feeling, thankfully the darkness faded away revealing a new memory.

As the darkness faded Elena could see what looked like a city skyline in the dead of night, the seemingly infinite lights illuminating the scenery, the view changed as Katherine turned revealing a high end apartment, they walked over to a leather sofa and collapsed into it before picking up a book from a side table, Elena couldn't help but find it ironic that a vampire would be reading a very old dog eared copy Dracula. Katherine had barely gotten past the first paragraph when a loud knock interrupted her reading, reluctantly Katherine put down the book and got off the sofa. She trudged to the door grabbed the bronze handle and swung it open, Elena could feel Katherine's annoyance she was definitely ready to release a verbal bombardment on who ever had interrupted her peaceful evening. The words died on her tongue, she was speechless utterly surprised, Elena was standing cross armed in the doorway, if Katherines heart skipped a beat. After a minute of awkward silence Past Elena said "are you going to invite me in or leave me in the hall all night?", Katherine stepped to one side and ushered her inside, as Past Elena walked by her scent filled Katherines nose, Elena recognised her favorite perfume but another smell was just noticeable underneath. The smell of blood.

Past Elena walked around the room looking around taking it all in, Katherine followed her and leant against the doorway watching Past Elena circle the room "can i get you anything?" she asked, Past Elena shook her head "so what can i help you with?" Katherine asked. Past Elena stopped looking around and focused on Katherine, she seemed to nervous to talk, "it must have been important for you to track me down and come alone" Katherine continued "unless the Salvatores are just parking the car" she joked.

Past Elena quickly shook her head "no im here alone they dont know im here" she said, Elena felt Katherine eyebrows nearly hit the roof as her face showed her surprise "wow are you guys finally working on that unhealthy attachment?" she asked jealousy clearly evident in her voice. "No i just needed to escape for a while" Past Elena admitted lowering her head slightly "i've been remembering things, things about Damon" she continued "it's made things at home even more awkward" Katherine push off from the wall and moved over to the sofa. Closer to Past Elena. "Remembering things?" Katherine asked shifting nervously, Past Elena nodded "things he compelled me to forget" she explained as she took off her jacket and sat on the sofa. Katherine eye's widened "how?" she asked, Elena could hear Katherine's heart start to race, dark vein began to form on Past Elena's face and she bared her teeth revealing a pair of sharp fangs "i've transitioned".

Elena was surprised when anger began to build in Katherine "you died?" she asked trying her hardest to remain calm, Elena could see her hands begin to shake "yes" Past Elena sighed, Katherine clenched her fists "those morons got you KILLED" she shouted. Past Elena flinched at the sudden outburst but it wasn't over yet "i am going to murder those idiots they'd no right to turn you i bet they talked you into it didn't they" Katherine continued letting her rage out. "Relax Katherine" Past Elena said jumping to her feet and coming over to her, she placed her hands on Katherines cheeks forcing her hate filled eyes to focus on her, staring into Past Elena's eyes Katherine immediately began to calm down, Elena could feel the tremors of rage stop and Katherine's face soften. "It was an accident" Past Elena explained "my car went off a bridge and i had some of Damon's blood in my system", a small smile appeared on Past Elena's face "no need to kill anyone" she joked. "Why did you come Elena?" Katherine asked "we're not exactly besties", Past Elena face changed she look nervous "well i..

The image faded and Elena was plunged into darkness, "what?" Elena thought "it wasn't finished, what else happened?". Her questions were answered when a warm glow burst into life in front of her as a doorway formed "it's back" Elena thought, the memory of having a body came to her and she moved towards the light and wet through the door way.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as she went through the doorway Elena's body returned, cold air rushed against her skin "it worked" she said grinning madly happy to hear her voice out of her own mouth instead in her own head or of from a memory. Looking around her Elena saw she was in the same log cabin as before "NADIA?" Elena shouted rushing through the door in search of the vampire. At first Elena could find her, but then just as she was about to give up she noticed something a spot of brown in the golden field of flowers, as she got closer she could easily make out Nadia laying down amongst the flowers. "Nadia we need to talk" Elena said out of breath from running around the dream, Nadia face screwed up at the sound of her voice "oh go away Katherine, i'm not in the mood" she said turning on her side facing away from Elena. "I'm not Katherine i'm not a dream i'm real" Elena insisted, "no your not" Nadia said finally opening her eyes the look at her "once i put Katherine in the drivers seat Elena was gone for good". "I may not have my body but i'm still here, please just listen to me" Elena begged dropping to her knees, Nadia was her only hope, "okay mother i'll play along, what do you want Elena?" Nadia asked making air quotes around the name.

Elena quickly shuffled forward and grabbed Nadia to make sure the cynical vampire was listening "im still here" she said slowly, the vampire shrugged Elena's hands off of her "yes i can tell" she scoffed "no you don't understand i'm still here, alive in my head" Nadia rolled her eye's "oh please Katherine do you really expect me to believe that?, it goes completely against Traveller lore". Frustrated Elena felt the urge to kick the stubborn woman but instead she settled on screaming internally, the last thing she wanted was to get kick out of the dream again "well i bet the Travellers didn't posses many vampires". This seemed to interest the vampire, Nadia propped herself up on her elbows "true" she admitted "its harder to do traveller magic in a vampire body so its rare", hope sparked in Elena, Nadia seemed to at least be considering the possibility which is hell of a lot more than she was a few seconds ago. "The if you throw the whole doppelgänger deal into the mix that has to mess something up right?" Elena asked desperately, Nadia thought for a few minutes silently sitting amongst the flowers.

Suddenly Nadia jumped to her feet "All right Elena" she said air quotes around the name again "if you're really Elena then you'll need to prove it to me" Nadia said, "ok" said Elena and after a few seconds she had an idea "when Katherine was dieing and you were at the boarding house trying to save her, you remember?" Nadia nodded "well we talked before you left one of those days and you asked for her body when she died" Nadia nodded again her eye narrowing suspicious of what Elena would say next. "I said she may be a monster but she's your mother, you deserve a chance to say goodbye" looking back on her words Elena felt a pang of guilt but they just might be the key to her freedom.

Nadia was shocked completely frozen in her place "Katherine can't have overheard us she was human" she muttered stepping closer to Elena "it really is you", Elena practically jumped she was so happy, a massive grin spread across her face "YES" she shouted "now will you help me? i need to talk to Katherine somehow".

Nadia stared at Elena, the shock in her eye's replaced by anger and fear "i'm not proud of what i had to do to you Elena, but i have my mother back and i'm not giving that up, i'm sure you of all people can appreciate that".

Elena felt her body jerk backwards towards the cabin "NO NADIA YOU CAN'T!" she screamed pushing against the force pulling on her body, grasping at flowers to try an anchor herself, Nadia turned her back on Elena blocking out her anguish. "PLEASE NADIA TELL KATHERINE IM HERE SHE HAS TO KNOW" the force got stronger knocking Elena clean off her feet sending her flying toward the cabin door, she grabbed the door frame, she had to make her Listen "NADIA TELL HER I FORGIVE HER FOR WHAT SHE DID AT LEAST JUST SAY THAT PLEASE". Elena was quickly losing her grip, the wood of the frame began creaking under the stress "okay Elena" said Nadia "you stay in away and i'll give her the message". The wood split and Elena was pulled back into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

After Nadia's little hunt the pair had returned to the penthouse, as usual Nadia immediately collapsed on their sofa and fell right to sleep "you know you act more like a dog than a daughter sometimes" Katherine joked. Katherine tried to join Nadia in unconsciousness but after an hour of laying in bed in the darkness cause by her blinds she was unable to get even a minute of sleep. She tossed and turned but in the end it was no use she had too much on her mind, giving up on sleep Katherine got dressed and left the penthouse to explore the city she had called home briefly so many times before.

She wandered through the streets, it was surprising the difference sunlight made to the city, its was near unrecognisable from the streets she and Nadia stalked at night. The city was quiet, nobody would be out for at least a couple of hours, Katherine liked it this way, the usually crowded capital was calm peaceful. With all attractions closed and no shops to browse Katherine soon found herself walking towards a place she knew would have friendly company.

Katherine knocked on the wooden door, behind it she could hear the rooms occupant trip as she jumped to her feet to get the door, the smirk it caused was still present when the door was opened. "Katherine? hi" Emily stammered obviously surprised to see the vampire "what are you doing here? wont you burn?" Katherine pushed past the girl into the room "don't be silly i have my sun screen on" she joked.

"I need a distraction" Katherine stated, Emily checked the corridor before closing the door behind her "why what's wrong?" Emily asked sitting on the bed, it looked like she had been there awhile books, papers and empty coffee cups scattered around. "You look like you've been busy" Katherine said picking up one of the many psychology books, "never mind that" Emily said moving a pile of junk from the bed so Katherine could sit down "what's bothering you?". Katherine sat on the bed and tried to make herself comfortable "its just" Katherine tried to continue but was unsure how to start, Elena was the only person she'd ever opened up to trusting someone else wasn't easy "start from the beginning" Emily said. Katherine nodded "okay well there was this girl, her name was Elena, we were complicated" she looked over to Emily, if she was going to talk about this Emily had better be listening "tell me about her" Emily asked listening intently. "She was just interesting at first but i quickly found i couldn't stay away, she had an effect on me, i've lived for hundreds of year and done unspeakable things without a single regret but when i was with her i felt guilty" Katherine lowered her gaze she could feel emotions bubbling inside her "and you didn't like that?" Emily asked. "No i felt as if I'd let her down, like i should be better like i didn't deserve" Katherine explained "she was this light which revealed to myself how much of a monster i had become" She felt the bubbling grow and her eye's began to water "but she never blamed me for what i did said she didn't hate me even when i hurt her".

"She was radiant, an angel in my eye's" Katherine said holding back tears "we used to talk like this" Katherine gestured between them "i would confess my sins and it never seemed to lessen her opinion of me it had the opposite effect" Emily nodded, she seemed to be following so far. "When we first met she hated me, she had every reason to but for some reason i couldn't let that happen, i went back to her the same night and i kept going back hatred turned to friendship" the bubbling in the stomach changed becoming a boil, pain and overwhelming emotion mixing together. "What happened?" Emily asked handing Katherine tissue "we were happy and it was ruined, her torch was forcibly extinguished but mine continued to burn" Katherine said explaining the best she could "however bad i felt in the beginning seemed to only multiply, her absence was painful and i returned to my old ways which soon caught up to me".

"I was dieing no way out of it, literally falling apart" shock spread across Emily's face "i didn't think you could die", Katherine sniffed back tears "we can, and when i was she was there, even though she hated me, even though she could only remember the bad times and i was just this repulsive monster, she was there she sat at my death bed and i saw a sliver of my Elena it brought me hope" Emily smiled and tried to talk but Katherine wasn't finished "that hope was poisonous, i saw what i had lost and in a moment of selfishness i grabbed a lifeboat if there was a chance i could have Elena i would take it but the price was to high". Katherine looked down at her hands, Elena's hands "she died in my place, i lived and in a small way we are together again" her hand clenched into fists, Emily shuffled over to Katherine and wrapped her arms around the tearful vampiress. "What am i going to do?" Katherine asked "she and Nadia were my only reason i had to come back but i can't live like this if it wasn't that id be killing the last shred of her existence I'd kill myself". Emily gasped and hugged her tighter "you can't what about Nadia?" she said "she's been better than fine without me for centuries but you're right i could never do that to her it's just how i feel" Katherine sobbed. Emily let go of the vampire and took hold of her face forcing her to focus on the human "you've got to make peace with this" she said "do you think Elena would want you to waste the life she gave you on her memory, NO". Katherine wiped the tears from her eyes and reached into her pocket, she pulled out the picture of Elena she treasured "she deserved her life more, my angel should live not her monster".

Emily held out her hand "can i see?" she asked, Katherine was hesitant but eventually she placed the picture in Emily hand "be careful" she told her, Emily looked at the picture her confusion obvious "she was my doppelgänger" Katherine explained "identical to me in almost every way". "She's beautiful" Emily said handing back the picture, Katherine nodded "she was perfect" she said, Katherine placed a small kiss on the picture before returning it to her pocket "how can i make peace with this?" she asked. Emily shrugged "I'm way out of my depth but personally i think you need to forgive yourself, let go of the burden you're dragging" Katherine got to her feet and walked towards the door "you're going?" Emily asked Katherine nodded and opened the door exiting into the corridor. "Katherine waited" Emily shouted calling after her, Katherine turned to face her "from what you told me i don't think Elena would judge you for this" Katherine sniffed back another tear and hurried away using her vampire speed to leave the building as fast as she could.

She could return to the penthouse like this, Katherine quickly opened the bathroom door and walked up to the mirror to correct her appearance, before she could get started there was a loud knocking at the bathroom door and a male voice shouted out "hurry up in there Nicky class starts in five". Anger replaced despair she returned to the door but just as she was going to kick it open and kill whoever had called he that name again she hear another voice coming from the end stall "calm down it doesn't start till 1130". The voice was eerily familiar, it sounded like her voice, like Elena's voice, Katherine walked down to the stall the voice had called from and stopped outside. A flush and the click of the lock told her the girl would emerge "time to meet Nicky" Katherine thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Once the doorway slammed shut behind her Elena was thrusted back into the darkness, "i hope you tell her Nadia i know she'll need to hear it" Elena thought, the darkness began to fade revealing a memory.

When the darkness faded away the first thing Elena saw was her own face nervously looking at them "we're not exactly besties" she could hear Katherine say, "this is the same memory as before" thought Elena as she listened intently to what her past self would say next. Past Elenas nervous eye fell to the floor briefly before returning to Katherines with more determination "Well i can be at home right now everythings a little to complicated so i was kind of hoping i could stay with you" Elena could feel a smile tugging at Katherines lips but the woman was still dubious "you didn't answer my question, why me?".

"I don't really know for some reason it just felt wrong not to" Past Elena admitted, Elena could remember feeling like that a couple of times in the past, when she was cornered by Travelers the hunters at the church and when Silas attacked. Each time she had just had this longing for the Vampiress to be appear as if she would fix everything, she had alway ignored it and dismissed it as a heat of the moment kind if thing but now she wasn't so sure. "Okay then, come with me" Katherine ordered, turning her back on Past Elena she walked towards one of the corridors and tried not to look back a steal another glance at the girl. She lead Past Elena to a room at the end of the hall and opened the door gesturing her inside, once Past Elena was in Katherine closed the door behind them plunging them into darkness, although Elena could see anything she could feel Katherines hand reach out and flick a switch. Light filled the room almost blinding them both, Katherine tried to keep her composure and not give away the burning feeling in her eyes, "this is my bedroom, you can sleep in here" Katherine explained as she grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the bed "i'm taking the sofa".

Past Elena grabbed Katherine's arm stopping her in her place, the sudden contact felt electric, Past Elena seemed to feel it too she stood there speechless her thoughts lost "no" she said as her head unmuddled itself "no theres no need for that it's a pretty big bed im okay sharing if you are". "It's kind of a under exaggeration" Elena thought, Katherine's bed look as if it was made for a full sized elephant you could probably get five people on it easily, Katherine thought for a minute her stomach was doing backflips as she considered the closeness they would be sharing. "Okay"" Katherine said throwing the pillow back into place, "but you'd better not snore or fidget all night or else or ill murder you", Elena smiled at the little threat "same goes with you".

Katherine then left Past Elena to make herself comfortable, the moment the door closed between them Katherine dashed into the bathroom, a quick look down confirmed Elenas suspicions that the vampire was shaking. Katherine look up at her reflection in the mirror "calm down Katherine" she said attempting to reassure herself "be calm, be cool and try to be sexy i can't blow this". Katherine quickly fixed her makeup and did what she could to make her hair even resemble impressive but the sound of Past Elenas door opening cut her preparation short. She quickly returned to her seat on the sofa and grabbed her book, she made a show of reading it and Elena saw that her eye's were glued to their corners waiting for Past Elena to come into her eyeline.

Elena could tell from the sound of her past self's light foot steps that she was trying to be stealthy but Katherines senses where sharp, "everything to your liking?" Katherine asked turning to face her guest. Past Elena jumped a little not expecting to be heard "yeah its great, i just wanted to ask you something", Katherine placed a bookmark in the copy of Dracula she was pretending to read "then please do" she said. Past Elena circled the sofa and took a seat next to Katherine, playing with her hands and biting her lip made it clear the girl was nervous about whatever confession she was about to give or inquisition she was about to launch.

"These things i've been remembering" Past Elena said quickly adding "about the Salvatores" Katherine dropped her book back onto the side table to make sure Past Elena had her full attention "is there any chance that their fake or that im mistaken?". "My drowning probably wasnt that healthy for my brain couldn't it just be figments of my imagination" Past Elena finished and looked over to her double, Katherine thought for a few moments "this is pretty common for vampires who hung around other vampires before they turned and its broken up a fair amount of friendships, whatever your remembering i guarantee its real".

Past Elena sat there in silence as she thought over what Katherine had said, eventually she looked back over happiness evidently plastering her face, "so what are you reading" she asked her sweet smile growing, Katherine pick the book back up and held the cover up to Past Elenas eyeline. She giggled and elena could feel a warm feeling grow inside Katherine, "i know but Abe was a good friend of mine, reading his work brings back happy memories", Past Elena shuffled closer to Katherine "would you read me some?". Elena could feel Katherines body come to life as her past self got closer the warm feels growing into a crackling fire "su..sure" Katherine stammered, she open to book back to her place and continued to read "no man knows till he has suffered from the night how sweet and how dear to his heart and eye the morning can be"

Nadia awoke with one haunting thought in her head, she couldn't hear anything in the penthouse she quickly ran from room to room checking for Katherine but she found none, "Where the hell did she go?" She thought forgetting for a moment the urgency of the situation. Nadia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply "come on Nadia" she said to herself "you tracked her for years this should be easy" breathing in again a small hint of Katherines scent caught her attention. Nadia speed out of the rom and down the stair, she had to find KAtherine and quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

The door opened and for a few moments Katherine's heart stopped, it was like staring into a mirror, like Elena was back. She had the same look of shock and confusion Elena had the first time they had met. "What the hell?" she said looking Katherine up and down "who the fuck are you?" Nicky's face screwed in a look of insult and anger, Katherine snorted despite the strong accent this girl was Elena and hearing Elena swear was somthing Katherine never thought she'd hear. "How crude" Katherine said before locking her eyes with Nicky's and drawing her into compulsion "stay still, stay quiet" she ordered before breaking eye contact and strided over to the door. Quickly pulling it open showed a surprised looking man on the overside "finally" he said "you took your time, lets go or we'll be late", Katherine tried to remember how the girl voice sound but in the end decided to just use her own voice this man had no suspicions that she wasn't who he thought she was. "Go on without me i'm going to be awhile" Katherine said and tried the shut the door but he jammed his foot in the gap "what?" she spat trying to put as much venom in the word as possible, "are you getting changed in there?" pointing at Katherines clothes. The man threw his arms in the air and walked off "i swear if you made me late for a make over ill kill you" Katherine chuckled at the idle threat and closed the door before returning to a frozen Nicky. "Right heres whats going to happen" she stated locking eye's with Nicky again "you're going to follow me, you're not going to say a word understand?" Nicky nodded slowly still under Katherines control.

Breaking eye contact Katherine walked out of the toilet and headed back to Emily's dorm room, Knocking on the door there was a loud thump as Emily again fell of the bed before the door swung open and flustered Emily stepped out. "Oh hi Katherine" she said brushing hair out of her eyes "wasn't expecting you back so.." her words died on her lip when she caught sight of Nicky stuck to Katherines side "did i just hit my head harder than i thought or is there two of you?" she asked rubbing her temple. Katherine pushed past Emily with Nicky in tow "sit" she ordered, obediently Nicky dropped onto the edge of Emily's bed, "this that Elena?" Emily asked confusedly "NO" snapped Katherine "this is Nicky she's a student here and my newly discovered doppelganger" she said. Emily adjusted her glasses and took a closer look at the girl "this is so weird" she said, she reached out a hand as if to touch her but the anger in Nickys silent eyes made her think better of it "she's very quiet". Katherine nodded "she'd under my compulsion she can't say anything", Emily nodded and folded her arms unsure of what to do with herself "what are you going to do with her?" she asked.

Katherine shrugged and let go of a sigh "i don't know" she admitted "i kind of just acted" she stepped closer to Nicky and once again pulled her into a compulsion "you can talk but if you shout i'll rip out your throat". Nicky blinked as her mind processed Katherines orders "Fucking hell" she exclaimed rubbing her eyes "what did you just do to me?", Emily sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her "it's okay we're not going to hurt you" she said. Nicky quickly shrugged Emily off "oh really you're really fucking convincing, messing with my head and kidnapping me" she shook her head as if to try and shake off the compulsion sending brown flying around her. "What do you want with me?" she asked her anger giving way to fear "why do you have my face?", Katherine giggled "technically you have mine since i got it first" she smirked "i don't want anything with you" Nicky looked between Katherine and Emily confused "then why the fuck am i here?" she demanded.

The room fell silent Katherine couldn't answer the girl, when Nicky had stepped through that door she felt such a strong sense of hope and happiness she could loss that, a sudden thought came to her "my god what's Nadia going to say?" Emily shrugged "she'll be okay with it" she said her tone wasn't convincing. Nicky tried to get off the bed only to swear at her legs unwillingness to obey her, "damn it can i fucking leave?" she said wanting to shout but unable to, Katherine let out a large breath and put a hand on Nickys chin lifting it up to pull her into compulsion "you can go, you cant tell anyone about this, if i ask you again you will obey my orders now leave".

After Nicky left Katherine quickly followed returning to her penthouse with Emily in tow. "Wow" exclaimed Emily before she ran out onto the balcony to take in the view "this place is really all yours?" she asked. Katherine nodded "NADIA" she shouted "WAKE UP WE'VE GOT COMPANY" when she didn't get a reply Katherine stomped over to her daughters room and threw the door open "get up" she said but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the empty room.

* * *

Following Katherine's scent led Nadia through a large chunk of the city until she eventually came to back to Emily's dorm, she pushed open the door and crashed into someone on the opposite side. The Vampire skill kept her on her feet but the other person was not so lucky and hit the floor with a loud thud "sorry" she apologised and held out a arm to help the person back to her feet "well look where your fucking going next time" the person said pulling herself to her feet. Nadia gasped when she saw the girls face "Katherine?" she asked the girl stared at her as if Nadia had just slapped her "no" she exclaimed rudely before shoving past her, the smell from the girl was definitely human "Elena?" Nadia thought and quickly followed the girl. This day just gets weirder and weirder


	15. Chapter 15

Past Elena was getting closer and closer to Katherine with every sentence that she spoke, Elena couldn't see herself since Katherine's eyes were glued to the page she was reciting but every time her past self inched closer Elena could feel Katherines heart jump and a slight stammer which came into Katherines voice. Eventually Past Elena must have gotten to impatient so she closed the distance between them and cuddled up to Katherine resting her head on her shoulder, the sudden heat of Past Elenas body heat mixed with the warmth and excitement Katherine had been feeling since Past Elena had stepped through the door, she felt as if she was on fire and she loved it.

Her scent filled the air intoxicating Katherine, her only stammering grew worse "you okay?" Past Elena asked lifting her head from Katherines shoulder to look into Katherines eyes. "Yeah im fine" Katherine answered and gently pushed Past Elena head back onto her shoulder, in those few moments her shoulder had felt numb and cold, less alive without Past Elenas touch.

Katherine continued the rest of the chapter as well as she could and decided it was probably going to less mortifying if she just stopped her, "Shame" thought Elena as Katherine placed the book on the side table trying not to dislodge Past Elena at the same time. Elenas past self seemed to be in agreement "why'd you stop" she asked, "i like to draw out reading a book as much as possible" Katherine lied "besides it's getting late and you've had a long trip you should get some sleep". Past Elena groaned and detached herself from Katherine as she got to her feet "i guess, its your fault for living so far from Mystic Falls" Past Elena joked "come on then" Katherine frowned but got to her feet anyway and follow Past Elena into her bedroom. "Which side do you prefer?" Past Elena asked, Elena could feel Katherine begin to sweat as she stopped breathing for a moment "you forgot you were sharing didnt you" Elena thought giggling internally. "I don't mind" Katherine said, Past Elena nodded and bite her lip "you don't have anything i could sleep in do you kind of left Mystic Falls in a hurry", Katherine went over to a draw and pulled out a out a pair of shorts and a shirt "here you go".

Past Elena took the clothes and dropped them onto the bed, she reached down to the hem of her top a lifted i over her head, every function of Katherines body seemed to stop as Past Elena revealed herself, she was beautiful every inch of her seemed to be sculpted with the goal of overloading Katherines mind, her eyes darted over Past Elenas body unable to decide which part was more beautiful. The sight itself was one she saw every day in the mirror but the fact that it was Elena changed everything the parts of herself she was self conscious about, that she wanted to change were her were the parts of Elena she loved the most. She was perfect. Elena wasn't sure how to feel, she was feeling Katherine want, need, heat her body was going through an emotional blitzkrieg.

Past Elena left her chest bare as she pulled her jeans from her legs, Katherine could feel her fangs begin to protrude hidden behind her lips, just touching Elena made her feel on cloud nine but seeing her like this turned her fire into a furnace, Elena could feel Katherine's lust, want and hunger as well as Katherines restraint as her body willed Katherine to throw herself at the other girl. Just as Katherines resolve was beginning to slip and she inched closer to Past Elena, Past Elena pulled on the shirt and shorts Katherine had given her, Katherines body began to cool itself down but not to the same normal level it had been before, knowing she be in the same bed as Elena sent her heart into a spasm. "You okay?" Past Elena asked her voice sounded lower than usual more seductive. Katherine nodded not wanting to say anything, Elena could feel that Katherines fangs were still hidden behind her lips.

Katherine quickly dashed into the bathroom to get changed and do a final check to make sure she was happy with herself, Opening the door the bathroom illuminated the dark room, Elena could see the shape of her past self hidden under the covers. Katherine quietly stalked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, the moment she was settled she heard a rustling in the covers as Past Elena moved closer to Katherine, Elena could feel a arm snake around Katherine as her past self cuddled up to the older vampire "Katherine?" Past Elena said her hushed voice loud in the quiet darkness "yeah?" she answer putting her own arms around the girl held her in a tight embrace "some of the stuff i've been remembering.." she said "they've been about you". "I know" Katherine said she felt the urge to apologize but stayed silent unsure of herself she hadn't expected this day to come so soon, "their real memories?" Past Elena asked holding Katherine slightly tighter hopeful for the answer she wanted. "Yes" Katherine admitted, Past Elena fell quiet Elena could feel Katherines heart drop and feelings of sadness begins to grow stronger the longer her past self was quiet. Past Elena let go of Katherine, the loss of feeling felt like a knife stabbing her, Past Elena moved further up to bed until her face was level with Katherines and leaned forward lightly pressing her lips to Katherines.

Katherine felt like she'd melted all the feeling of sadness and doubt let her, she kissed Past Elena back and pulled their bodies back together the feel of her lips on Past Elenas lips, her skin on Past Elenas skin was heaven. Past Elena broke the kiss and wrapped herself back around Katherines body who did the same tangling themselves in each other "Thank you" whispered Past Elena "for what you did being there for me and what you did to get me through it, i know how it must have hurt you, ill never be the cause of your pain again i promise" she held Katherine tighter and they fell asleep safe in each others arms .

As Katherine drifted off into a happy dream, Elena drifted back into the darkness "i need to get back to her" she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Leaving the dorm Katherine journeyed into the city needing to be alone with her thoughts, Elena had been on her mind since she had left Mystic Falls, every look in the mirror was a reminder but actually seeing another doppelganger was like a blow to the stomach. It couldn't just be a coincidence, she must have met Nicky for a reason. She continued down the road until she ended up on a familiar bridge, walk up to the railing she took a moment to admire it, the chain link fencing was covered with padlocks. Each lock left by a pair of lovers as a sign of their unbreakable love as they chucked the keys into the river below ensuring the lock would stay as part of the bridge long after couple were dead. Katherine had been here a number of times a watched as the locks grew in number over time, so many lovers young and old each of them having something she could never possess. A love worth proclaiming and the warmth of the other half of their soul. Katherine stared into the waters below a caught sight of her reflection "i wish you were more than a reflection Elena" she whispered, the bridge was busy and other people had no right to her private thoughts. "I wish i could hold you again, i'd never let go they'd need armies just to move me an inch away from your side" Katherine said a tear dared to show itself and trailed down her cheek dropping off joining the steady stream below. Katherine stared at her reflection "i wish i'd never take your body i had no.." a thought made itself known and then began to shoot through her mind making itself known, "your body" she thought "it dosent have to be your body" Katherine spun around on her heels and dashed back down the road with as much speed as she could muster.

Katherine retreated to her penthouse and dove into the books she had brought with her, she remembered a passage for one of her family old books from when she was trying to avoid death. After what felt like hours she pulled an ancient tome from one of their many bags and pulled open the dusty pages, it took a fair bit of searching but she was determined and quickly found the right page simply titled "Passengers". She paused and thought for a moment, "is this what Elena would want?" she asked herself staring at the page "she would never ask anyone to die for her" now that she allowed herself to think about this the more holes she found "what if she isn't there? what if she's dead and leaving would just kill Elena's body the last part of her i have left". Katherine picked up the book and took it into her bedroom "the answers are in here ive just got to find them". She jumped onto the bed and opened the book and immediately began to study the tome searching for something to confirm her feeling of hope.

* * *

After diving into some of the funds Damon had hidden over the year the groups was split off into two groups Stefan, Caroline went to Paris, Damon and Bonnie went to Bulgaria and of course after a lot of argument Jeremy was left at Mystic Falls incase Elena showed up. Stefan and Caroline left the airport and headed toward the taxi line "i don't think we'll be able to fit all of these in one taxi" Stefan said gesturing to the bags Caroline was dragging towards the now nervous looking taxi driver Stefan had picked. "Dont be silly of course they'll fit" she said handing the luggage to the driver, Stefan shook his head and chuckled as he left Caroline to deal with the driver, one by one he interrogated the other taxis drivers showing them a picture of Elena try and find a lead. Most of the drivers didn't speak english or just shook their heads, but one instantly recognised the photo "oh yeah i know that bitch treating me like a damn mule gave me twice as many bags as your friend over there" he said gesturing to Caroline. "So you know where she was taken" Stefan asked hopefully showing him the picture again, the man nodded "yeah it was one of those big fancy hotels on the riverfront" Stefan quickly ran over to Caroline "we've got a lead come on" he said grabbing her arm and yanking her toward the driver "but we just squeezed the bags in" she complained but Stefan ignored her shoving her into the taxi.

The taxi took them to a oldest and expensive looking hotel, the moment they stopped a doorman came to up to the vehicle and pulled open the door "welcome" he said greeting them "the reception is just through those doors". They thanked the man and Caroling went to the boot if the cab, Stefan got out the picture of Elena he was using and showed it to the doorman. "Have you seen this girl?" he asked, the doorman stared hard at the photo and shook his head before grabbing Carolines bags and carried them them inside, "are we really staying here Stefan?" Caroline asked when he nodded she gave a squeal of excitement and rushed after the doorman eager to check in and see their room.

* * *

Katherine threw the book across the room "NOTHING" she screamed "theres nothing useful" she walked over to book gave it a kick "come on think Katherine think" almost tearing her hair out in frustration. Suddenly an idea came to her "Nadia" she thought "she spent years with Travelers she's got to know something" Katherine grabbed her jacket and ran to the lift, once the doors opened she struck the ground floor button and waited as she descended the floors.

* * *

Whilst Stefan badgered every employee in sight practically thrusting Elenas picture in there faces, Caroline compelled them a room and dumped her luggage on a couple of unfortunate bellhops. "Third floor room 309 Stefan" she called out as she dragged the bellhops over to the lift, "sure whatever" he shouted back dismissing her as he began interrogating the receptionist. Caroline sighed and pulled off her sunglasses "guess I'll meet you up there" she muttered as the doors opened, without looking she stepped into the lift and crashed into a woman rushing out.

Caroline was knocked to the floor and the woman carried on not even looking back to check on her "bitch" Caroline cursed under her breath as she watched to brunette rush out of the lobby. The bellhops helped her to her feet and they entered the lift, the doors closed and the lift began to rise, about half way to her floor Caroline noticed something. The lift was full of a scent, one she recognised "Elena".


	17. Chapter 17

The Darkness around Elena quickly faded back to the Katherines bedroom, the room was tinted by the sun streaming through the curtains Elena felt Katherines muscles as she stretched and reached out to put an arms around Past Elena.

Elena could feel a smile spread across Katherines face and she had to admit she was happy for the first time since she was trapped Elena was happy, her mind was filled with thoughts of her and Katherine happily laying in bed together ignoring the world as the day went by without them as they became lost in each other in this room.

But her hand landed on an empty pillow, Katherine lifted her head and saw an empty bed, Elena felt Katherines heart sink Elenas smell still lingered on the sheets and Katherine inhaled deeply drawing in the scent. A noise from the kitchen drew her attention and happiness returned to Katherine, she jumped off the bed and quietly stalked over to the source of the noise, as she rounded the corner Katherine eye quickly found Past Elena. Her back to Katherine as she bent over to look through the cupboards, after taking a moment to admire the view she snuck up behind Past Elena "what are you doing?" Past Elena asked as she straightened up and turn to face Katherine.

"Right you're a vampire now i'll have to try harder to sneak up on you" she smirked, Past Elena giggled and Katherines heart fluttered the sound was like vocal honey, "hungry?" Katherine asked. Elena nodded "you haven't got anything in you kitchen" she said pouting, reluctantly Katherine stepped away from Past Elena and walked over to the fridge, she opened the freezer section revealing rows of blood bags. "I've got A, B and O both positive and negative take your pick" Katherine said gesturing to each row, Past Elena had a mixed expression both disappointment and a little hunger "from a moment i thought breakfast would include bacon and eggs" Katherine chuckled and reached for a random bag "here O negative can't go wrong".

Katherine emptied the bag into two large mugs before placing both into the microwave to warm up "we'll get something proper after this" Katherine promised, the machine pinged and Katherine handed one mug to Past Elena. They drank in silence only the faint ticking of a clock could be heard until a loud buzzing came from the other room, "oh god" Past Elena muttered putting her mug on the counter before hurrying off to the source, Katherine finished her drink and placed their mugs in the sink. Past Elena soon reappeared phone in hand "tweedle dum or tweedle dee?" Katherine asked crossing her arms, Past Elena grinned and flicked through her phone "neither its Caroline, she doesn't think its a good idea me being alone so soon". Katherine frowned "but you're not" she said "you have me" Elena could feel a small twinge of embarrassment Katherine obviously didn't mean for that to sound as needy as it did, Past Elena grinned and walked over to her "yes but if i told them that they would freak and come here to try and take me home" she explained stepping close to Katherine and took Katherines hands in her own "and i prefer things like this".

Katherine squeezed Past Elenas hand "so do i" she said "now i believe i promised you an actual meal" Katherine made to move but Past Elena stood in her way, she let go of Katherines hand and looped her hands around Katherines neck pulling them closer together. "Im not really hungry anymore" Past Elena said but as Katherine stared into her chocolate eyes they betrayed her revealing a different kind of hunger and Elena could feel a similar hungry building in Katherine. As Katherine breathing turned heavy her eyes darted between Past Elena's eyes and lips her eyes locked on a small drop of blood that remained on the side of Past Elenas lips. As she stared at the drop Past Elena smile pushed the drop causing it to trail down off her lips and headed for the floor, as the droplet fell the urge to catch it was too much her hunger for blood and her hunger for Elena merged and overwhelmed her hesitancy and caution.

Katherine darted closer and caught the drop as it fell from Past Elenas chin, the sweet taste of blood mixed with the taste of Elena, Elena could feel dark veins form around Katherines eyes and her fang slide out from her gums. Katherines hands found Past Elenas hips and pressed them against her own, She leaned closer until their lips were merely centimeters apart Katherine eyes quickly glanced at Elenas whose were already closed in anticipation. Elena could feel Katherines lips tingle and her past selves heart beating fiercely against Katherines chest. Katherine finally kissed Past Elena, it started off as a light single kiss, but Elena pulled Katherine back and tangled her hands in Katherines curls as kiss after kiss was intensified until they could not longer bear to separate even to breathe. Just as Past Elenas hand explored Katherine hair Katherines own hand moved from Past Elenas hips and began to roam the girls body.

Katherine was lost in the kiss but a small feeling nagged at her, somehow she managed to find the willpower to separate herself from Past Elena "Elena you're new everythings on overdrive" Katherine said her breathing still heavy "this isn't what you really want its just over loaded emotions". Katherine tried to separate them but Past Elena held tight "if this is my emotions on overdrive then their emotions that were already there" Past Elena began to place small kisses trailing down Katherines neck "an emotion strong enough to drag me across the country searching for you".

Past Elenas trail stopped at the nap of Katherines neck and began to nuzzle closer "i remember how i used to feel, when you turned up in the middle of the night like the sweetest dream i could have and how i felt when you held me all night as i sobbed and greaved". "Even when i couldnt remember i would dream of you get lost in my own mind thinking about you" Past Elena raised her head to look Katherine dead in the eyes, Katherine was speechless and waited for the girl to continue "if my emotions are on overdrive then those emotions are infatuation maybe even a bit of obsession but most of all love". Past Elena lent forward and planted a kiss on Katherines lips, one which stole all feeling from them, "I am in love with you Katherine".


	18. Chapter 18

Nadia followed the girl at a distance, staying within ear shot learning as much and she could whistle she decided how to process this new information. In Nadias experience with the exception of her mother doppelgangers brought nothing but trouble. But from the outside this girl didn't seem that threatening, sure she was a little crude and overly aggressive but all in all a harmless student. After their collision the girl stormed off towards a nearby building and disappeared into one of the lecture halls and Nadia quickly followed, once inside the girl gave a quick apology to the professor and hurried to a free seat near the front while Nadia sulked off to the back and suck low in her seat trying to stay unseen. Once settled Nadia focused on the girl tuning out the rest of the room, "gez Nicky you got changed again?" The man next the the girl asked in hushed tones "I have not clue what the fuck you're talking about Jimmy" she snapped back.

As the lecture continued it became obvious Nicky was not really interested in the subject and spent the lecture on her phone or annoying her friend, and when the lesson finished you wouldn't need vampire hearing to hear her sigh of relief. Nadia continued to follow the pair as they made their way to the cafeteria, "you're acting really spazzy Nick" Jimmy said as they pulled back the chairs of their table "is this because of what happened to Duncan?". Nicky went quiet "i don't want to talk about it Jimmy" she insisted, this obviously didn't dissuade Jimmy he lent forward and continued "i know you didn't like him that much but you knew him for years its got to hurt". Nicky shrugged "im fine he was an idiot and now he's a dead idiot" she said and attempted to change to subject " do remember what i was doing earlier?" she asked "i have this massive blur between our first and second class". "I don't know looks like you decided to get changed" he gave up and left the table heading over to the lunch line, Nicky folded her arms and slouched back in her chair a thoughtful look spreading across her face. Nadia moved closer to the isolated girl taking a seat in front her when Nicky looked up at her Nadia locked eyes and pulled her into a compulsion "be friendly and answer my questions" Nadia ordered. "Who are you?" Nadia asked "Nicola Grannis" Nicky answered her eyes dead as Nadia poked her way through her mind "why are you in Paris?" Nadia asked she see out of the corner of her eye the lunch line getting shorter Nickys friend would be back quicker than Nadia had expected "i'm studying forensic science". Nadia nodded she had one last question "have you ever seen anyone who looks exactly like you?" Nicky nodded "this morning she and her friend kidnapped me for about half hour then made me forget". Nadia quickly wiped Nickys mind and left the table just as Jimmy returned "who was that?" he asked placing the food on the table before he retook his seat.

Nadia watched the pair through lunch, she didn't like Nicky her being around especially so close to their new home would only bring trouble and all it would take is one photo online of in a paper and they would have people knocking down their door. Klaus, the Salvatores and a hundred other people would be hot on their trail and you can only fake your death so many times.

* * *

The moment the elevator doors opened Caroline shot out and headed for the stairs, she ran down stairs as fast as she could a burst through the double doors at the bottom "STEFAN" she shouted, she scanned the room and quickly found him. She ran over to him and grabbed ahold of him by the shoulders "did you see her?" she asked slightly out of breath, Stefan shook his head "no and nobody knows anything i think they've been compelled" Caroline vigorously shook her head "no.. just now.. did you see her?" she panted. Once she had caught her breath they ran out of the lobby following Elenas scent "how long has it been?" Stefan asked Caroline shrugged "i don't know about five maybe six minutes" they chased her scent down the street but they noticed it seemed to split off in different directions.

"You go that way" Stefan said pointing down one of the trails "i'll take this one if we dont find her we meet back at the hotel" before Caroline could respond Stefan was gone running as fast as he could. Following Elena scent took Caroline miles away from the hotel, each place the scent grow stronger just confused her more and more, there were a couple of clubs and a gym not exactly kidnappee hot spots. Eventually the trail lead to a college campus "my god did she get kidnapped or just study abroad and forget to tell us" she joked as she walked around the grounds, Elenas scent lead her to a few buildings but just as she was about to enter the first she heard something, the fast footsteps of a vampire. Quicky spinning around she saw a fast blur come to a halt revealing Nadia, anger bubbled inside of Caroline and she dashed forward pouncing on an unsuspecting Nadia "what the hell?" exclaimed Nadia as she fell to the ground.

Caroline punched wildly jabbing Nadia in the stomach, Nadia kicked her off and jumped to her feet "Caroline? how the hell did you find us?" she asked as she tensed preparing herself for Carolines next assault. "who cares how, give us back Elena" Caroline said she tried to land another punch but ow Nadia was expecting it and easily slapped away her fist "make me" Nadia taunted before she speed out of sight heading back in the direction of the hotel. Caroline gave an angry grunt and gave chase, this woman had taken away her best friend as she wasn't going to get away with it.


	19. Chapter 19

Katherine pushed open the lobby doors and pulled out her phone, she selected Nadia's number and waited as it rang.

Katherine where are you?

That's funny i was about to ask you the same thing, i just left the hotel

I'm at Emilys campus how quickly can you get here?

I don't know 10 minutes max, why are you there anyway? making a new friend?

NO i was looking for you, just get here quickly we need to talk

Everything OK?

Yeah just get here quickly, I'll meet you at Emily's dorm

with that Nadia hung up, Katherine didn't like the sound of this, the fact that Nadia was so close to Nicky just made her even more nervous. She ran over to a nearby taxi and jumped inside, she compelled the driver and slumped back in her seat "if you run a red light it wouldn't be the end of the world".

Just as the taxi pulled up outside the campus main entrance two blurs speed past the car and off towards the city "what the hell?" Katherine exclaimed, she jumped out of her car and tried to ring Nadia again but there was no answer. "That was another vampire" Katherine thought "who found us?" she was tempted to run after them but they were long gone by now and she had someone else to check on first. She ran over to Emily's room, the door was locked so Katherine grabbed the handle and ripped it through the wood pulled the lock out with it, she stepped into the room. Luckily the only person in the room was its owner who was hunched over a laptop with earphones jammed in her ears completely oblivious to Katherines presence, when she tapped Emily on the shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jesus Katherine you scare the crap out of.. what the hell happened to my door?" she asked staring at the hole where the handle used to be "never mind that what's going on? i just saw someone chase Nadia off" Emilys face showed her confusion "I haven't seen Nadia ive pretty much been here all day working, why what's going on?".

* * *

Nadia ran but made sure to keep her speed down, she could easily outrun Caroline if she wanted to but if she did that then Caroline might go back and try to find out what she was doing there and then she might be able to figure out Nadias plan. Nadia lead Caroline to one of the underground entrances and stopped making sure Caroline was close enough to she her go inside. Caroline stopped as well "you giving up already?" she asked Nadia smirked at the lame taunt before disappearing down the steps and into the Metro, she made her way through the station and headed towards one of the trains waiting at the platform. But before she could get on the train its door closed and it began to move, Nadia cursed and looked back, Caroline was struggling through a mob of people heading for the surface she wasn't looking at Nadia. Nadia jumped onto the tracks and ran into the dark tunnel, she pressed herself against the wall and shrunk down hiding herself in the shadows, she watched as Caroline ran up to the platform edge and swore loudly. Nadia grinned to herself as the visibly annoyed Caroline pulled out her phone.

Stefan i found Nadia but she got away

Shit, did she have Elena?

No she was alone at a college campus

College? what the hell is she playing at?

i dont know i think we should check out the hotel again i'm heading back there now

Caroline hung up the phone and left the station, once she was sure Caroline was gone Nadia emerged from the shadows and climbed back onto the platform, "that was easy" she said to herself before joining the crowd heading for the stairs. Nadia hailed a taxi and headed back to the college hoping that Katherine would stick around.

* * *

"There are more of you? here in Paris?" Emily asked astonished Katherine nodded "there's vampires in every city but if these one are who i think they are then we are in big trouble" Emily next question was cut off by the ringing of Katherines phone.

Nadia what's going on?

Its the Salvators they tracked us down I've lost them for now but i heard the, say they know where we're staying. im on my way back now i have a plan to lose them once and for all just be ready to go

Nadia hung up. "what did she say?" Emily asked Katherine sighed "she said its time to move on" she collapsed onto Emilys bed "i hoped my days of running were behind me but she's right if those idiots can find us then Klaus could be here in a matter of days" they sat in silence as Katherine let her mind wander. Suddenly she sat upright "if I'm leaving i don't want to lose Nicky she the answer to getting Elena back" she jumped to her feet and grabbed Emilys arm "come on we've got to find her".

They split up and began their search, "this campus is massive this'll take forever" Katherine groaned, loud voices drew her attention to a group huddled around a nearby table Katherine strode over and locked eyes with each pulling them all into her compulsion "find Nicky and bring her to me" she ordered. The group jumped to their feet and spread out in different directions "that should speed things up" Katherine smirked, and she was right within half an hour two of the group appeared dragging Nicky kicking and screaming other to Katherine dropping her at Katherines feet. "Hello beautiful" Katherine said, she dismissed the group and locked eyes with Nicky pulling once again into her compulsion "follow me and don't say a word" she ordered.

With Nicky in tow Katherine headed back to Emily's dorm room, she quickly texted her friend telling her to stop looking and turned back to her captive "I'm really sorry about this Nicky but you see i have lost something, a part of myself, and i need it back" she explained. She stepped over to the girl and brushed a stray hair behind her ear "and I'm going to have to take something from you to do it so i apologize for what I'm about to do" Katherine raised her wrist to her mouth a bit into her own flesh, blood immediately began to spill from the wound. Katherine pressed her wrist to Nickys lips "drink" she ordered, Nicky obeyed and gulped down the blood spilling a little onto the floor "good" said Katherine as she pulled back her arm allowing the wound to heal.


	20. Chapter 20

Nadia ran back to the college and quickly grabbed a couple of guys by the entrance she pulled out her phone and shoved a picture of Katherine in their faces "find her" she ordered drawing the boys under her compulsion. As they searched Nadia joined in jogging from building to building, eventually she ended up in Emily's building heading up to the room Nadia didn't bother knocking and used her strength to force the lock. A small gasp told her that Emily was inside before she saw her but when she burst into the room she was surprised by what she saw.

* * *

Katherine stood over Nicky and stared at her blood covered face she knew what she had to do next but she just could bring herself to do it it would be like hurting Elena yet again "what are you going to do Katherine?" Emily asked as she walked over and stood by her friend's side. "Snap her neck" Katherine said coldly "its quickest kindest way" Emily slowly nodded "then why havent you done it then?" she asked Katherine sighed and looked away from Nickys pleading eyes. Why couldn't she only a few years ago it would have been no problem, she was stronger then, she was whole, now she was fractured some parts she still had but the rest were held by Elena. "If it was anyone else i would have but.." before Katherine could finish the door slammed open the wood splintering as it was violently flung open, Katherine jumped in front of Nicky instinctively fangs already bared ready to fight. Her fangs quickly retracted when she saw Nadia step into the room.

"You could just knock you know" Emily snapped as she stepped over to the door to inspect it, Nadia seemed to ignore the girls whining as her eyes focused on Nicky "you found her?" she asked surprised across her face. Katherine frowned "you knew about her?" she asked Nadia nodded "she's how were going to solve everything" she explained, and without a word Nadia picked up a larger piece of shrapnel from the open and speed over to Nickys frozen body she pulled back her hand and drove the wood into Nickys chest.

Katherine stood frozen in spot speechless as all the life left Nicky's body. The only beacon of light in her life gone, it had happened too fast for Katherine to stop her daughter but at the same time it had all been in slow motion as if the world was mocking her inability to stop what was happening by laying out each excruciating detail of the murder. Nadia didn't notice her mother's horror as she pulled out her phone and took a photo of her grotesque work "once the see that "Elena" is dead they'll be too busy morning so we can slip away" Nadia smirked pleased by her own idea. Katherine couldn't hear Nadia the only thing she could perceive was the body before her, she slowly stumbled towards Nicky and fell to her knees, slowly she reached out a hand and cupped Nickys lifeless cheek she lifted the girls face and saw dead eyes stare back at her. Nadia left the room muttering something about going back to the hotel and Emily rushed over to Katherine throwing her arms around the girl.

* * *

Arriving back at the hotel Caroline pushed past the doorman and headed up the stair to Nadias room, when she got to the top she noticed the door was wide open, she stopped in her tracks, slowly Caroline moved creeping toward the open doorway. When she got to the edge of the door Caroline poked her head around the corner and spotted Stefan crouched at the far end of the room "hey" she called as she relaxed and walked over to her friend. "I was looking for clues" Stefan explain and he got to his feet, below him was a random collection of bits and pieces from Her and Elenas dorm room "she took a lot of random stuff" Caroline exclaimed as she reached down and picked up a belt she had lent Elena years ago. Stefan nodded "yeah check this out" he said motioning towards the sofa where a large book lay, Caroline recognised this as well a photo album Elena made the year before her parents died some of her friends most precious memories were between those pages.

"This is all really weird why would she bother to take this stuff?" Stefan asked Caroline shrugged as she picked up the album and casually flipped through the pages "it wasn't enough that she took Elena she had to take what we would use to remember her by" Anger crossed Stefans face "she's not dead yet Caroline". The sound of someone clearing their throat brought the pairs attention to the door where Nadia stood leaning against the door frame "thats not technically true" she said.

Caroline launched herself at the vampire but before her fists could connect Stefan grabbed her "calm down Care" he ordered doing his best to restrain Carolines flailing limbs "if you make her mad she'll take it out on Elena". Caroline struggled to control her anger but knew Stefan was right, they were so close to getting Elena back she could wait a little bit long to smash Nadias face in. "What do you want Nadia?" Stefan asked releasing Caroline from his grip "well i just thought you might want to know where your little Elena is" Caroline visibly tensed at the name "where is she?" she asked through gritted teeth struggling to keep herself from pouncing at the older vampire. Nadia pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and dropped it onto the floor "there's no need to hurry" she giggled before she disappeared through the doorway. Caroline rushed over and grabbed the paper from the floor, now she was closer she could see a picture was printed on the paper and her blood ran cold, the picture looked like it had been hastily printed and crumpled from where it had been shoved into Nadias pocket but the image was not one that could be easily mistaken. The picture show Elena slumped against a desk with a stake driven through the right side of her chest.


	21. Chapter 21

"Im going to kill her" screamed Caroline as she marched towards the door her face red with anger, Stefan ran to get in front of her "just wait a second Caroline we need to think this through" she shoved Stefan out of her way and continued her stride towards the exit ignoring the cracking of the wall caused by Stefans impact with it. "WHATS THERE TO THINK THROUGH?" she shouted "Nadia has killed.. murdered my best friend she is going to pay" Stefan got in front of Caroline again this time keeping distance between them "Nadia is a lot older and stronger than us if we just jump in heads first she'll rip them off and play football with them".

"I dont care Stefan" she said her voice calm now masking the rage she felt inside "she has taken something from us from me and somehow i am going to make her pay.

* * *

Katherine allowed Emily to pry her away from the body her tears had run out and she was too weak to hold on to the corpse any longer, "What are we going to do with the body?" Emily asked as she placed Katherine on the bed. Katherine didn't hear her question she was numb to the world, Emily gently shook her friend to try and snap her out of it "what are we going to do with Nicky?" she asked again Katherine shrugged as she returned to the world "im not sure" she muttered "drive her out of the city bury her in the woods". Emily nodded "you should go home Katherine I'll take care of this, okay?" without a word Katherine got to her feet and walked to the door stopping just short of the doorway and said "Thanks Emily" before she left.

Emily grabbed the sheet from her bed and laid it on the floor before rolling Nickys body on to the clean white sheet her blood staining it red, she carefully wrapped the body in the sheet and used duct tape to hold it shut. Pleased with her work Emily stood back to give it a quick once over to make sure she had done it correctly, sure enough her makeshift body bag was perfect. "Katherines compulsion is really paying off" she thought as she bent down to grab ahold of the corpse "i never would have been able to even be in the same room as a corpse before she made me calm" since the minor mind control had taken place Emily hadn't really thought about it it was only now when faced with something which should have made her sick to her stomach that it began to sink in. Emily checked the clock above her bed ,11:45, "good" she thought "everyone will already be in bed or at a bar and they won't start chucking out for another hour" She grabbed the body and dragged it out of the room, down the stairs making sure to be careful not to bump the head on the way down and then out of the building into the car park. Luckily Emily had managed to get a parking spot close to the dorm building so getting Nicky to the car was the easiest part so far, Carefully Emily placed Nicky on the back seat and grabbed a blanket from the back to cover her "This would be a weird one to explain to campus security" she thought chuckling to herself.

Satisfied that Nicky was sufficiently hidden Emily got into the driver seat and started up the car, as she drove out of the campus and headed out of the city Emilys thoughts went back to her compulsion perhaps with this new attitude Katherine had given her maybe she could go to medical school the thought of blood and disease had always made her want to hurl, now it didn't seem like much of a problem.

* * *

Elenas darkness, or thats how she began to think of it the dark time between such happy light heavenly memories, began to fade again and she was back in Katherines body, in Katherine's bed with the love of Katherines life in her arms. Elena could feel the joy radiate off the vampire but their was another feeling that accompanied it. a feeling of wholeness. Past Elena was fast asleep curled up against Katherine her head resting peacefully on her chest, slowly as not to wake up the sleeping girl in her arms Katherine reached over and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her view and behind Past Elenas ear. But attempts at stealthiness failed, a small moan came from Past Elena and her whole body tensed as she stretched out her muscles before hugging Katherine closer to her body "what time is it?" Past Elena mumbled. "Just past lunch" Katherine said quietly as she moved her hand to the exposed flesh of Past Elenas arm, carefully Katherine began to lightly trace patterns on the girls skin, "do you want something?" she asked. Past Elena slowly raised her head from Katherines chest only to have her face become hidden behind her mop of bed head which she clumsily blow out of the way "some blood would be nice i feel a little.. Drained after last night". Katherine slowly lifted Past Elena and placed her on the pillow "then blood you shall have" she said as she left to room a cool breeze brushing against her bare skin as she tiptoes to the freezer, she opened the door and shivered as she grabbed a bag before she slammed it in the microwave and set the timer.

As she waited for the ping Katherine got a pair of mugs from the cabinet and once the machine pinged she took it out the microwave and tore it open pouring the red contents into the mugs. She took one mug in each hand and headed back to the bedroom, Elena had taken over the warm place Katherine had left on the bed and curled into a ball, Katherine placed both mugs on the bedside table and gave Elena a nudge, slowly Elena uncurled and shuffled across the bed so Katherine could return to her spot. The moment Katherine was settled Elena shuffled back snuggling up to her like a cat, Katherine handed one of the mugs to Elena and began drinking her own. This peace didn't last long as the cozy atmosphere was pierced by a loud ringing coming from the pocket of Elenas jeans, "thats mine" Past Elena announced as she crawled across the bed and grabbed her clothes off the floor she pulled out the noisy device. "Its Stefan" she said as she rejected the call "got a couple more texts from them as well" Katherine snorted "so much for giving you space" she said as she reached out and grabbed Past Elenas hips and pulled her back the the head of the bed.

A few moments of giggling were followed by light kiss and Katherine and Past Elena snuggled into each others arms "they have anything interesting to say" Katherine asked as she placed small kisses along Past Elenas shoulder and up her neck. Past Elena turned on the phone and flipped through the messages, Suddenly Past Elenas entire body tensed and Katherine stopped her procession of kisses "what is it? what's wrong?" she asked. Elena turned to face her lover and gave her the phone with a message already open on the screen "They tracked me here" she said sighing "they came to take me home".

* * *

Katherine pushed open the door to her room and collapsed into the bed bringing her legs up to her chest Katherine hugged herself, her eyes still refused to shed another tear so she closed them and let her tired body drag her into the darkness of sleep. Just before Katherine completely surrendered to the night she heard the door open again and the loud call of Nadia shouting her name, Katherine ignored the call she had neither the will power or strength to face the daughter who unknowingly condemned her mother to misery.


	22. Chapter 22

It took Emily a couple of hours to drive out of the city during the day it would have taken much longer but that was why she loved driving at night, clear roads a good time to actually enjoy driving without the constant stopping and starting of traffic. Once she was out of the city she turned down a few turns she picked at random as the scenery around her grew more and more rural, eventually she found a back road which went through a forest where she stopped. "Perfect" she thought getting out the car "no one will find his place i don't think even i could" Emily retrieved Nicky and dragged her deeper into the woods, luckily she found a clearing close by so Emily left Nicky there and went back for the shovel in her boot, "That spot will do nicely, away from the trees and those roots" she thought.

Emily opened the boot of her car and pulled out her shovel which she slung over one shoulder before heading back to Nickys body. Digging the grave was hard and lengthy work by the time she was satisfied with the hole the sun was already beginning to poke out from the top of tree line. Emily threw the shovel out of the hole and jumped up grabbing onto the ledge before using it to lift herself out of the grave, once she was up she brushed the dirt from her clothes as best she could and took a moment to admire a job well done.

CLANG the cold dirty metal of the shovel collided with the back of Emilys head and the ground at the bottom of her hole rushed up to meet her as she fell.

* * *

After Stefan and Caroline left the hotel Nadia tailed them as they headed back to the campus, which made sense it was the last place they saw her, as soon as they arrived they picked up Nadias previous scent and followed it to Emily dorm room. The pair went inside the building and a few minutes later they reappeared, Nadias face screwed up in confusion "thats it?" she asked "they just found their dead friend's corpse and no reaction not even another tantrum". The pair quietly headed towards a different building leaving Nadia confused, once she was out of sight Nadia went into Emilys dorm, she was wary at first this could all too easily be a trap they set but those fears subsided when she entered Emilys room and saw..

Nothing. "Where's Nicky?" she exclaimed as she checked the bathroom looking for a sign of the corpse, unable to find the dead girl Nadia gave a low growl and kicked Emilys nightstand in frustration sending it hurtling at the wall before it exploded into wooden shrapnel. Nadia kicked over a few more pieces for good measure before she left the dorm and headed back to the hotel, she had a bone to pick with Katherine. Unfortunately when she got back to the hotel katherine was fast asleep and with all the running around and killing Nadia did today sleeping sounded like a really good idea. So Nadia retreated into the darkness of her room and resolved to talk to Katherine tomorrow.

As sleep claimed Nadia the hotel room fell away and was replaced by the memory she liked to relive every night, she opened her eyes and she was no longer in her bed but in a swinging chair on the porch of a log cabin.

* * *

"What do you mean their going to take you back?" Katherine asked, Elena could feel worry creep into Katherine along with fear, the fear of losing a new part of herself one she had only just discovered was vital. "Thats all the message said" Past Elena replied handing Katherine her phone, the message was already open on the screen.

Elena you need help we're your friends so whether you like it or not pack your things we're taking you home

Caroline xxx

"Well do you want to go home?" Katherine asked handing back the phone, Past Elena shook her head "no i want to stay here with the girl i love" she said as she got up from the bed and walked over to Katherine placing a hand on her cheek. Katherine smiled and hooked her hands behind Past Elenas knees and pulled the girl into her lap. "Good" Katherine said Elena could feel the worry leave Katherine replaced by happiness "cause i want the girl i love to stay right here" she said, Past Elenas smile beamed and she nervously tuck her hair behind her ear "sounds like heaven but i think we'd both get a ton of bed sores". Katherine giggled and kissed Elena quickly "right here's what were going to do..

Suddenly the bedroom faded away and so did Katherines body, Elena was alone in the darkness again. "What the hell? why? we weren't done" but the Darkness didn't last long a few seconds after Elena was pulled back in a doorway appeared and Elena was slowly drawn towards it. Once she was pulled through the door Elenas senses returned along with her body and the strong smell of flowers wafted towards her, she was in the cabin once again, "Nadia?" she called hoping the woman would be here as she had the other both times before, a loud sigh came from the porch so Elena headed out of the cabin. She found the reluctant vampire swinging from the porch swing looking out over the field of yellow before her "oh look its Elena" Nadia groaned her feet touching the floor stopping the swinging motion of her seat "what do you want Miss Gilbert?" she asked. Elena walked in front of the woman purposely blocking her view and crossed her arms forming a confident pose she had seen Katherine use many times before "did you tell her?" Elena demanded Nadia shrugged "no i didnt really feel like it" she said smugly as she resumed swinging. Anger was beginning to rise in Elena she strode forwards and stopped the swing with her boot and leaned closer to Nadia "what?" she spat through a clenched jaw, Nadia met Elenas stare the look in her eyes reminded Elena of Katherine "i was never going to tell her" she explained not breaking eye contact.

Anger was quickly becoming rage Elena could feel the telltale black veins emerge onto her face and fangs begin to slip from her gums "WHY?" she demanded to infuriated to form a sentence. "why would i?" Nadia asked rising to her feet as she squared up to Elena "you've only ever been a thorn in my mother side you stole from her, humiliated her you've tried to murder her on more than one occasion and then you ACTUALLY KILLED HER" Nadias voice grew louder with each accusation by the end she was practically screaming in Elena face. it was all she could do to hold her expression and not show Nadia that any of this was getting to her, but the hear someone say these things she knew to be true was heartbreaking, she had done these things to the person she loved and it would probably eat away at her until she saw Katherine again so she could have a chance to hold her and make up for the things she had done.

But she would never get that chance if Nadia didn't cooperate, the sadness and self pity vanished replaced once again by her rage, Elena grabbed Nadia by her coat lifting her clean off the ground and slammed her into the wall behind her. "Listen to me you bitch you're going to tell Katherine that im here then you're going to find a way to get me out do you understand?" Elena ordered her fangs bared as she dropped Nadia and walked back into the cabin.

Nadia got to her feet and brushed the wrinkles out of her jacket before she followed Elena into the cabin, coming up behind the girl Nadia grabbed Elena and slammed her into the wall just as Elena had just done to her "What the hell?" Elena exclaimed but Nadia didn't answer instead she grabbed a fistfull of Elenas hair and bounced her skull off the wall behind her. Dazed and confused Elenas world was spinning the only sensations that was fixed was the pain in the back of her head, the blow had made her go weak the only thing holding her upright was Nadias firm gripp which she quickly released, Elena fell to the ground groaning loudly as her wound complained as the harsh motion. As Elenas vision began to steady she felt a strong pressure on her face as Nadia grabbed her and forced her to look up "Now why don't you listen to me" she said a smug superior smile plastered across her face "im not going to do a damn thing" she said and slammed Elena's head into the wall again causing more agony to erupt inside her skull. "This is my dream you idiot i decide what happens here you think you can intimidate me?" Nadia taunted as she slammed Elena into the wall once more "now get out of my sight" she ordered.

Elena ,unable to even speak or fight or move in anyway, was pulled helplessly towards the spot she had entered the dream as the doorway appeared again. "Back to the darkness" Elena thought "back to the memories of my sweet Katherine" a weak smile formed on her bloody face. "Nadia?", the call made the older vampire turn towards the doorway "you can't kill me Nadia" Elena whispered it was as loud as her fractured head would allow her "this is just a dream as soon as you fall asleep i'll be back, i'll allways be back". She began to chuckle but a new wave of pain stopped caused it to die on her lips "i'm going to make Freddy Kruger look like a scared schoolgirl once im done with you" Elena threatened before the doorway consumed her.

The darkness claimed Elena as all sensations of a body vanished, for once she was glad "cannot be in pain when you don't have a body" she thought chuckling dryly at the small piece of luck she had been given.

* * *

Once Elena was through the doorway it vanished and Nadia was left alone in the cabin, the blood on the floor and the dent in the wooden walls were the only evidence there had ever been anyone else. Nadia returned to the porch and resumed her seat, as she began to swing Nadia thought about what Elena had said "well i can't have that" she said to herself "looks like i'm going to need a Traveler"


	23. Chapter 23

Nicky dropped the shovel into the hole next to the girl, "that's what you get bitch" she said spitting onto the unconscious girl "fucking kidnapping mind voodoo shit" she rambled, Nicky looked up from her grave the sun began to peak over the tree tops. She turned and faced into the sun it's warm glow was a comfort this hellish day was over bound and gagged, force fed blood, stabbed, burritoed in some sheets and brought out into the middle of no where to what looked like being buried alive. "Weird cult bitches" She thought, but her relief was short lived as the beams of light touching Nickys skin started to burn she screamed and jumped back out of the suns rays, suddenly she dropped downwards into the hole she forgot was behind her. She landed with a loud thud, her fall cushioned by the body of the other girl "what the fuck was that?" Nicky exclaimed as clutched her burned hand but the pain almost instantly subsided and then it was gone, she looked at her skin to find the reason why but saw nothing she was completely healed. "Whats happening to me?" Nicky said staring at the impossible sight her own hand was presenting her, after a few hysterical moments Nickys minds turned to escape "if i just get out of here everything will be fine" she said reassuringly. Jumping up Nicky grabbed onto the ledge of the hole and began to pull herself up out of the hole she quickly brushed grave dirt from her clothes and scanned the clearing looking for something useful.

As Nicky looked around the hole for something useful Nicky noticed something, the clouds overhead were beginning to break and more beams of light poured into the clearing. At first Nicky tried to ignore it but some part of her told her to fear those beams it told her to run from them it told her to jump back down the hole where'd she be safe, and as the clouds continued to break and Nickys time eventually began to run out she made a snap decision and jumped into the safe darkness of her own grave.

* * *

A slamming door awoke Katherine from her sleep, she felt as if her entire body was a open wound still fresh, a graze with debris still stuck in the damaged flesh. Nadia, Katherine was conflicted she knew her daughter didnt mean to harm her Nadia didn't know anything about herself and Elena, but the feeling of betrayal stung just as bad as if she did. But Katherines love for her daughter was second to one and if she could never have her love Katherine would not lose her daughter. "Nadia?" she called out into the penthouse "you here?" no answer Katherine slowly dragged herself out of her bed and crept out of her room squinting at the bright light peaking through the curtains. "Guess you went out" Katherine said disappointedly, she hadn't seen much of Nadia recently just the few seconds it took to kill Nicky and then Nadia disappeared again.

Katherine sighed "it didn't matter" she supposed "we have all eternity to spend quality time together", for a moment she contemplated going back to bed but the hunger reminded her of her need to feed. Katherine walked over to the phone and rang the front desk to call room service, once the bell rang sheslowly trudged over to thee door and pulled it open "Your order ma'am" the young redheaded waitress lifted the lid from the plater revealing a freshly cooked lobster. Katherine gave an uninterested glance at the food "put it out on the balcony" she ordered, she didn't have the strength for pretending. The waitress ignored her rudeness and politely nodded before wheeling the food cart through the room and onto the Balcony before she unloaded the food onto the small table waiting there. "Anything else ma'am?" the waitress asked, Katherine nodded and locked eyes with the unfortunate girl drawing her into Katherines compulsion.

"Unbutton your collar" Katherine ordered as she crossed over the the woman not breaking eye contact for a second, The waitress silently followed the command the undid the first two buttons of her shirt. "You're not going to scream" Katherine ordered "then you will clean yourself hide your marks and get out of my sight" the girl nodded, Katherine finally broke eye contact and grabbed the girls head shoving it to one side exposing the vein and delicious arteries. Black veins emerged and fangs slipped from Katherines gums, quickly she sank her teeth into the womans neck and blood filled her mouth.

the sweet taste of blood dulled Katherines emotions as it flowed out of the wound its metallic taste made her mind go blank and for a few moments she forgot everything. her lost love, her ex lover and his friend trying to kill her, and the her daughter. Each problem dripped away like the droplet of blood which escaped her lips and few to the floor staining the carpet.

The flow of blood began to slow so Katherine forced more out, a blood frenzy came over her as she gave herself over to the hunger and blood lust, the waitress was drained a few seconds later and with a feeble whimper she died. Katherine dropped the pale exsanguinated corpse which hit the floor with a hard thump, the girls red hair mixing with her own blood on the floor.

Katherine mind was clear, peaceful, as the afterglow of satisfying her blood lust washed over her, But a after a few short moments the peace ended as her problems and worries wormed their way back into the forefront of her mind. She couldn't take it Katherine wanted the peace back, she wanted it more than anything. Katherine stepped over the waitresses body and left the apartment kicking over the tray table of food by the door, there was only one thing that would satisfy her. Blood. Her mind would quieten again it just needed more blood.


	24. Chapter 24

The sun had been down for a while now but Nicky was still unsure, the one place she knew for certain she was safe was in this hole, she wanted to be certain before she left, slowly Nicky got to her feet she stuck out her pinky and slowly lifted it out of the grave into the cool air above. A noise at her feet took Nicky by surprise she quickly jumped into one of the corners and bared her teeth, a strange feeling came from her gums as she felt her fangs grow and another feeling occured on her face it felt like something was moving just under the skin around her eyes. These sensations cause her to forget the noise, Nicky focused solely on the changes happening on her face "what the fuck is this?" she exclaimed rubbing the skin around her eyes trying to make the feeling stop. Another noise came from below Nicky this time a pained groan, then Nicky remembered the girl she had knocked out. The one who was going to bury her alive. The one who helped that psycho kidnap her. Anger rose in Nicky and the sensations returned but this time she didn't care, this girl had the answers she wanted, the girl slowly pulled herself up onto her elbows and began rubbing the back of her head "what the hell happened?" she asked herself obviously unaware of Nickys presence "did i fall in?" the girl looked up to the sky to try and figure out the reason for her fall and noticed Nicky standing in front of her. The girl smiled "Katherine what are you doing here? what happened?" she asked as she slowly got to her feet, her legs wobbled beneath her, she was still a little dazed. The moment that name was said Nicky couldn't hold back her anger, she rushed forwards faster than she thought possible and grabbed ahold of the girls shirt lifting her clear off the floor and slamming her into the wall "i am not Katherine".

"I thought you were dead" the girl said her voice surprisingly calm for the content of the statement, Nicky ignored her "What did you do to me?!" she shouted the sensations in her face growing stronger. A look of realisation came over the girl "oh thats what happened" she said her eyes glued to the skin around Nickys eyes "you're one of them now", Nicky slammed her into the wall again "one of what?" she demanded the girl sighed "a vampire just like Katherine" she explained. Nicky dropped the girl and turned away from her "a vampire?" she thought to herself, she turned back to the girl "it's not fucking possible" she said "they don't exist". You don't exist" the girl corrected "how else do you explain being stabbed in the chest and waking up the next day without a mark on you", she couldn't Nicky felt where the wound had been but there was no sign just smooth skin the only indication anything had happened at all was the hole in her shirt and the blood which had soaked into it. "What the hell's happening to me?" she said closing her coat so it covered the bloody hole, the girl shrugged "Katherines the one to ask about that" she suggested "i only really know the bare minimum".

The anger rose inside Nicky again "i'm not asking that bitch for a damn thing i'd rather die" she growled trying to contain her anger, the girl sighed again "i know what she did was wrong but you have to understand that she had her reasons she been through a lot recently and she just..". Nicky didn't let the girl continue she span around and grabbed her by the throat, she pulled the girl closer "oh im sorry i didn't realise she had issues by all means USE ME LIKE A FUCKING PUPPET AGAIN" she shouted screaming in the girl's face.

The girl struggled under Nickys grip, her hands position gave her a perfect reading of the girls frantic pulse, but there was something strange about it, nothing strange about the pluse itself more how it made Nicky feel. As more and more of her attention was drawn to the rapid beating the calmer Nicky felt, her anger was quickly dripping away with every beat of this girls heart replaced by something else. A hunger.

"I know you're angry but believe me we're not as bad as you think just come back to the dorms with me and we'll explain everything" the girl said but Nicky was no longer listening her thought were entirely consumed by the beating of the girls heart. As she listen more closely Nicky could hear the blood as it rushed through the girls veins, the sound made her hunger grow and her throat go dry, she needed to drink. she wanted something to drink so bad "this girl deserved a little punishment" Nicky thought "after everything she did she has to pay"

"in blood"

Nickys hand moved behind the girls neck leaving her throat bare before her, slowly Nicky lowered her mouth to the girls throat, the beating grew stronger Nicky could feel the veins pulse move against her lips. Nicky free her mouth open and pressed her teeth against the girls neck. weather she was protesting or saying anything at all was unknown to Nicky all that existed was blood. Finally Nicky sank her teeth into the girls neck releasing the blood which flowed out of the wound and down Nickys throat. The sweet taste was intoxicating, the whole world seemed to melt away as the blood washed her mind clean. No worrys. no anger. Just blood.

It took Nicky minutes to drain the girl, once no more precious blood came Nickys mind returned and she realised the now pale girl who with a pathetic whimper collapsed in a head on the floor at Nickys feet. "Holy shit" Nicky exclaimed as she licked the last remnants of blood from her hands and face, once she was clean she looked down at the dead girl whose life she had just taken. "You'll both pay for what you did" Nicky said before spitting on the corpse.

Nicky climbed out of the hole and looked around her, the night was as clear as the day, clearer even, every detail was visible. It was like someone turned her life on to HIDef. Nicky used this new sight to find the car that had brought her here, Turning the key she left the woods of her rebirth and drove back the way the girl had come hoping to see a road sign before morning came. She quickly checked the clock on the dashboard "shit" she cursed there was no way she would get back in time. She had to think quickly or she'd be charcoal.

* * *

As soon as Nadia awoke she knew what she was going to do. What had to be done. She quickly got dressed and rushed out of her room, instantly she noticed the corpse on the floor, slightly intrigued she ventured over to it and gave the body a quick nudge just to be sure "someone's been messy" Nadia said giving the dead waitress another poke. "Well she made the mess she can clean it up i haven't got time for this" She turned her back on the corpse and walked over to the balcony, She jumped up onto the wall and stepped off the edge without a moment's hesitation. The wind rushed through her hair blowing it wildly around her as she fell towards the pavement below, Nadia braced herself and landed on the floor, a slight pain tingled in her shins but that quickly disappeared, Nadia glanced back up to the room she had been in seconds before hand and smirked at her own durability before heading off in search of a taxi.

After compelling a quick ride she headed out of the city and headed out of the city, after all the years she spent in France Nadia knew a few Traveller families she could call upon but only one that was close enough to be of any use. After a lengthy drive the taxi pulled up outside a open field, clearly visible from the road was a large campsite at the middle, she ordered the driver to stay put and headed towards the camp, this would finally put an end to it.


	25. Chapter 25

The darkness surrounding Elena began to fade again, and just as before she was in Katherine's body in the apartment planning their escape, "how did they even know where i was?" Past Elena wondered aloud as she stared at the message "its not like anyone other than you and me would have even thought of me coming to you". Elena felt Katherine shrug before she walked over to the girl, Katherine held out her hand gesturing for the phone and Past Elena handed it over, Katherine took a quick look at the phone. a standard Iphone with a case for protection, Elena felt a pang of nostalgia she had broken that phone during her little humanity less period. "Its a smart phone" Katherine stated handed it back "probably some kind of tracking app or something" Past Elena glanced down at her phone with a look of betrayal, Elena felt Katherines grin emerge as she bent over and placed a kiss on the girls head "you couldn't have know love" She assured. After seeing Past Elenas face beam a smile Katherine turned away from her and headed into the bedroom, she open her closet and pulled out a large suitcase which she proceeded to fill with clothes "you want know a cool perk to dopplegangers, same clothes sizes" she said raising her voice so Elena could hear her in the next room "makes sharing a whole lot easier". She zipped up the now full case and turned to carry it into the next room but almost ran into Past Elena standing directly behind her. Shocked Katherine dropped the case and before it had even hit the floor Past Elenas hands were on Katherines hips and her lips pressed against her own.

Past Elenas grip pulled Katherine closer pressing their bodies together, her own suddenness surprised Elena but then young vampire are impulsive, Elena could feel the effect she was having on Katherine as a fire began to burn inside the vampire. Katherine melted into the kiss and for a few seconds she forgot all her worries, the threat of Caroline might as well not exist when she was in Elenas arms and Elena was in hers. But reluctantly Katherine forced herself to think, she ended the kiss and attempted to catch her breath, Past Elena tried to kiss her again and much to both the Elenas disappointment Katherine stopped her. "As much as the offer is tempting we can't" Katherine said, Elena could feel that her resolve was weak all Katherine wanted was to stay here with her, Past Elena pouted and Katherine resolve almost disappeared completely "If we want to get away, we have to leave soon" Katherine explained squeezing Past Elena in a hug before forcing herself to part from her love. Past Elena reluctantly nodded in agreement and stepped away from Katherine, she grabbed the suitcase from the floor "i can handle this" she said "there's a couple more things i want to add" Past Elenas eye drifted towards the chest of drawers next to the bed. Katherine smiled "okay ill go bring my car around", and with that she left Past Elena and left the apartment before quickly descending the staircase all the way down to the underground level where her car was kept.

Katherine had never been that into cars she cared about the speed not the trivia behind it and this red muscle car definitely had speed, Unlocking the car she jumped in and turned the key in the ignition, the engine roared into life, Katherine revved the engine a couple of times and the satisfying sound echoed back filling the whole level with the sound. She drove out of the exit and pulled up outside the building, turning off the vehicle Katherine got out and lent against the door as she waited for Past Elena to appear. She passed the time examining the car's paint work but after eight minutes of waiting Katherine was quickly losing interest in the immaculate red coat "whats taking her so long?" Katherine muttered, Elena could feel annoyance mixed with worry begin to emerge in Katherine. A few more minute ticked away and the worry grew "maybe i should go check?" she muttered quietly as she began nervously chewing her lip.

"ELENA" the shout caused Katherine to jump before she span around in the direction of the voice, her eyes immediately found a blond and a solemn looking dark haired man working their ways through the crowd towards her "Caroline and Damon" Katherine gasped. They quickly closed in "They won't take her without a fight" Elena could feel her determination and felt love and pride swell within her. Katherine braced herself and clenched her hands into fist ready to fight off the kidnappers, but instead of fighting Caroline ran up to Katherine and threw her arms around her.

Both Elena and Katherine failed to make sense of the weirdness that had just occurred "there you are" Damon said only a few seconds behind Caroline, the girl released Katherine from the awkward embrace and hit her arm "that is for running away" Caroline said before she hit her again "and that is for not tell us where you were going". "They thought she was me" Elena realised as Damon stepped forward and patted Katherine on the head "glad your ok" was all he could say "probably still embarrassed that it was his blood that turned me" thought Elena. Katherine quickly glanced at the door, if Past Elena were to come out now she was pretty sure they wouldn't be so friendly "im fine" said Katherine changing her voice slightly to sound more like Elena "i just needed some space". Caroline looked at her in disbelief before hitting her again "if you want space you stay in your room and don't come out like a normal person, you don't race across the country" Katherine wrapped her arms around herself as she had seen Elena do before "we're not exactly normal people Care" she said. "Besides would you let a closed door stop you if you thought i needed help?" Katherine asked rhetorically, Caroline groaned "i guess you're right but this was a bit extreme" Katherine nodded and opened her arms bringing Caroline into a hug. Looking over Caroline's shoulder Katherine saw Damon on his phone probably texting the others back home "why didn't Stefan come?" Katherine asked releasing Caroline from the hug "he agreed with you" Caroline said "but since i only recently went through the vampire baby steps i know that it's better when you have someone to show you the ropes".

"I just wanted to take my car for a spin" Damon said, but Katherine ignored him her attention was solely on what was coming through the door behind him. Past Elena. Panic quickly set into Katherine, she hadn't seen them yet she was going walk right into them "DAMON" Katherine said loudly, Past Elenas head shot up and the colour drained from her face, "speaking of cars check out this one" she continued gesturing to her red muscle car. Past Elena dropped the bags she was carrying and darted back inside, the sound caught Carolines attention "what was that?" Katherine quickly looped her arm through Carolines "why don't we go for a drive? Damon can see what it's like behind the wheel of a real car".

Caroline looked like she was going to object but Damon beat her to it "hell yeah pass me the keys" he said gesturing, Katherine handed them over and watched as he jumped into the car like a giant kids and stared up the engine "AWESOME" he exclaimed as he revved the engine. Caroline followed Damon into the back seat and motioned Katherine to sit beside her "i just need to grab something from my room" Katherine said and before they could object she was through the door Past Elena had just gone through.

Katherine almost ran into Past Elena on the other side of the door "there here" she said Katherine nodded "why were they talking to you?" Past Elena asked "they thought i was you" Katherine explained. "What are we going to do now? their in our get away vehicle" Past Elena asked her arms wrapped themselves around herself just as Katherine had imated minutes before "do i really do that so often?" Elena thought. Katherine shrugged "we could make a run for it" she suggested before she turned around a opened the door slightly, Caroline and Damon were still in the car it looked like they were arguing "how they manage to get this far without tearing each other apart i'll never know" thought Elena. Past Elena tapped Katherine on the shoulder bringing her attention back on her "out the back door?" Past Elena suggested point a thumb in that direction, Katherine nodded but grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. "What is it?" Past Elena asked pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, Katherine looked back nervously, a lump forming in her throat "before we leave i just want to make sure that you're sure" Past Elena looked at her confused "what do you mean? sure about what?". Katherine looked down at the floor "I love you Elena and because of that i want you to be certain this is what you want, that i'm what your want" Past Elena tried to say something but Katherine cut her off "just let me finish first, you're about to run from your friends your life and any semblance of living a normal life again I love you to much to let you possibly make a huge mistake". Elena wanted to hug Katherine, she wanted to know how could she still question her feelings, but she already knew the answer Katherine hadn't known love for a long time even her own family had shown her only hatred it was hard for Katherine to believe anybody could love her.

Past Elena kissed Katherine lightly on the lips "I dont love you Katherine i adore you im obsessed with you im infatuated, star struck or whatever word you want to use because love isnt enough to describe the feelings i have" She said as she lifted up a hand and cupped Katherines cheek. Elena couldn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth but she knew each one was true, she could she a warm glow grow inside of Katherine "i can't have a normal life again because every night i would be waiting, praying for you to come through my window and make my night as bright and happy as a summer's day". "So yes im sure you are the one i want", Katherines grin spread across her face before she jumped forward joining her lips to Katherines in a passionate kiss, Past Elena eagerly returned the kiss grabbing ahold of Katherine and pulling their bodies closer together. Katherines senses completely shut off to everything that wasn't Elena, the world melted away and Elena became her new world.

"ELENA"

The shout brought them out if their trance and the couple's eyes quickly darted towards the source of the sound. Caroline.


	26. Chapter 26

Nadia trudged over the uneven earth of the field towards the center where the camp was set up, after stepping in three rabbit holes and puddles Nadia thank the gods she didn't wear any shoes she cared about today and pushed on through the country much to the camp site. As she reacted the outskirts of the camp Nadia was greeted by three men, they had no visible weapons but magic was always the go to choice of the travelers. "What do you want vampire?" one asked showing his disgust but spitting, Nadia folded her arms "im here to talk to Josephine La Reine" she said, The Travelers remained silent for a moment before one at the back disappeared into the camp returning with a small woman in her late sixties. "Why would a vampire want to see an old crone like me?" the woman muttered but when she saw Nadia her face lite up "Nadia" the woman said as she hurried over as fast as her old body would let her, Josephine hugged Nadia "it been far too long". Nadia hugged her old friend back "definitely" she agreed, Josephine released Nadia and stepped back to get a better look at her "haven't aged a day" she said without trying to hide the envy in her voice "so what bring you my way/" she asked "you and Gregor in a fight again?". Nadia shook her head "no thats over for good this time", Josephine looked slightly disappointed but quickly hid it "come lets go somewhere a bit more private.

Josephine took Nadia through the campsite past many other travelers and hate filled eyes and over to one of the larger tents, Josephine lead Nadia inside. It was very cluttered with books and boxes of unknown contents nearly covering the floor, at the center there was a table where Josephine stopped and pulled out two chairs "come sit". Nadia accepted the offer and sat next to her friend "so tell me what is it you wanted?" Josephine asked "you wouldn't come all this way just to catch up with an old weary traveler" she slowly settled into her chair Nadias vampire hearing could hear her freinds bones creak with the strain. "You're right i need a Traveler to work some magic for me" Nadia said, Josephine chuckled "a daylight ring for Gregors replacement i assume" Nadia shook her head "tell me" she asked "how familiar are you with passenger magic".

Josephine nodded "intimately" Nadia smiled she knew she had come to the right place "well i have a question about it", Josephine clapped her hands and one of the men who met them at the entrance walked through the doorway "Stephen could you please make me and my guest some tea, or would you prefer coffee?" Nadia shook her head. Stephen disappeared out the door and quickly returned with two mugs which he handed to them before leaving, "your question?" Josephine asked sipping her tea "once a passenger has been made the permanent owner of the body what happens to the original owner?" Nadia asked. "They remain dormant, there have been stories of them seeing through the possessors eyes but they are few and far between, why?" Josephine asked, Nadia drank from her mug before setting it down on the table "somehow one is tormenting me in the sleep" she admitted, Josephine took another sip "a vampire?" she asked. Nadia nodded "then that is how it's being done" Nadia face showed her confusion "what do you mean?" she asked, Josephine took another sip of her tea "Vampires have the power to enter someone's dreams and this ability isn't lost when they are possessed". Nadia thought about what she had been told "is there a way to stop it?" she asked, Josephine nodded "just get a good distance away from the body they can't get into your dreams if you're not there" she said plainly taking another sip of tea.

A hopeless feeling began to form "this there another way? a spell? a ritual?" she asked hoping her desperation did not show itself in her voice, Josephine set her mug on the table and shrugged "this is a very rare occurrence Travelers don't like to possess vampires since it stops us using magic so it may be hard to find a solution" Josephine saw the look on Nadias face. She was heartbroken. "But im sure theres one out there i'll have to ask around" Nadia glumly nodded "thanks Josephine it was nice seeing you again" without waiting for a response Nadia left.

Dark clouds overhead threatened rain so Nadia quickly ran across the field to where her compelled taxi driver was parked and climbed inside the car just as it began to spit, Nadia sighed loudly and ordered the driver to take her home, for the rest of drive she stared out the window and tried to think what was worse. Living without the mother she had spent hundreds of years looking for or living with nightly torment until she finally snapped.

* * *

The sun finally began to dip below the horizon it was finally safe for Nicky to emerge, she pulled the release and the back seat to her car fell forwards revealing Nicky hidden in the safety of the car boots shade. She crawled out and opened the door, stepping out of the car Nicky stretched out her sore limbs "this sun thing is going to get annoying", She had managed to get to the outskirts of town before her flesh started to sizzle. A passerby gave her a look so she flipped him off before getting into the driver's seat and continuing down the road.

After an hour of driving Nicky finally arrived back at the college, she abandoned the car and headed towards the dorm building, one she was through the doors she ran up the stairs towards the room she had been held captive in. The girls room. It was a complete mess, the door was barely hanging on its hinges and pieces of furniture and broken glass littered the floor "The fuck happened here?", the place had been trashed she didn't know why but she did know that if she was going to find anything of worth she would have to sift through the remains of this girl's life. Nicky quickly rummaged through drawers, emptied bags and even searched under the bed, she did not want to be found in here and blamed then she would never find that bitch. But she found nothing, Nicky groaned loudly and kicked the bed in frustration causing the wooden frame to brake and the bed to fall on the floor, the pillows the mattress and the covers spilled onto the floor. Nicky swore "i'm never going to get used to this strength" she muttered, something in the pile caught her eye, a odd shape in the pillow case. Nicky picked up the case and reached inside, pulling out the object she saw that it was a book, Nicky grinned "there's only one kind of book a girls keeps hidden" she opened the book and sure enough the first words were

Dear diary


	27. Chapter 27

The diary was mostly useless filled with rubbish about missing home, which boys she liked and how one of her professors was being a dick, but towards the end when Nicky got to the last few days she finally struck gold "finally" she exclaimed and began to read the page. In the diary Emily described how she first met Katherine and Nadia, "must the that other bitch" Nicky muttered "the one who fucking stabbed me" she made a mental note to add Nadia to her revenge list and continued to read. Emily wrote about being harassed by a group of guys and her new friends jumping to her rescue and murdered her attackers. Nicky felt anger rise in her, she knew those guys they were her friends it's wasn't enough that they ruin her life but they had to kill the people she cared about as well. A whole new list of horrible things she was going to do to those bitches came into Nickys head. She wanted to crumple up the paper and burn every piece of this girls existence, but Nicky forced herself to calm down, she still needed to know where the others were. The girl went on to how weirdly calm she was about everything "no surprise coming for a psychopath" Nicky sneered, then the girl wrote about the girls getting her back to her dorm safely and bidding her goodnight as they went back to their hotel. "FINALLY" Nicky exclaimed, Emily had even written the name of the hotel they were staying. Nicky threw down the book and got to her feet, she marched towards the door but stopped when she noticed a large dark red stain. Memories of being frozen unable to speak or move came flooding back as vivid as if they were still occurring, being stuck to the ground while her captors decided her fate and the terror when one approached her with a stake in hand. The pain of the splintered wood being forced into her chest and the world and it faded to black.

Nicky realised she was shaking and took a deep breath to try and calm herself, she noticed a tear roll down her check "NO!" she said through gritted teeth "don't get sad get angry" she said to herself. Nicky reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette, it was strange ever since this all started she hadn't felt the need to smoke but she put the cigarette into her mouth anyway and lite it. She took a couple of drags before releasing the smoke from her lungs, Nicky turned her lighter over in her hand as she thought about what she was going to do next. Taking another drag the burning end of the cigarette caught Nickys attention "Inspiration" Nicky said, she struck the lighter and a small flame came to life at the end, Nicky walked over to where the book lay and held the flame to its pages. The book burst into flames and Nicky chucked it onto the bed which in turn caught fire, Nicky watched from the doorway as the fire began to spread and consume the room. The fire alarms sprung into life but luckily the college had been too cheap to install sprinklers so the fire continued to grow and the alarms beeping rang through the dorm waking the students. Nicky easily join the herd rushing out of the building, once outside Nicky stood back and admired her work as the fire moved from room to room its progress easily seen from the ground as the windows began to light up with a orange glow.

* * *

Elena felt a mixture of guilt and fear as she saw the look of betrayal on Carolines face, Katherine positioned Past Elena behind her, "hey Care" she called over Katherines shoulder. "Hey Care?" Caroline repeated "Elena WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?". As Caroline shouted Elena could feeling her past self gripping Katherines hand tighter "what are you doing with her?" Katherine crossed her arms and smiled smugly "what does it look like?" she said. Caroline raised a fist and ran up to Katherine as fast as she could, but before she could connect Past Elena pushed Katherine out the way and kicked out hitting her friend in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Past Elena turned to Katherine "try to be nice to her she my friend" a feeling of guilt grew in Katherine "ok" she said "for you i'll be nice" Past Elena turned back and bet down to help her Caroline to her feet again. Caroline pushed her away, a protective urge came over Katherine but she fought the urge to blindly react, "What the hell Elena?" Caroline gasped not having fully caught her breath "why did you do that?" she pushed herself up and hands on her knees "i want answers Elena why are you here with her?" she said disgust clearly showing in her voice.

Past Elena wrapped her arms around herself "well i came here to find Katherine" she explained she looked back at Katherine who smile at her showing her support "and i came to find Katherine i love her". Caroline looked up at her obviously unable to believe what she just heard "what?", Katherine stepped over to Past Elena and placed a light kiss on her cheek, Past Elena smiled at the gentle kiss before returning her attention to Caroline "i said im in love with her, madly in love". Caroline stared at the couple her breath still rasping a little "have you gone crazy?" she asked straightening up her breathing starting to level out "that's Katherine, you know killer clone Katherine, threatened to kill everyone Katherine, how can you even be in the same room as her let alone let her.." Caroline could finish her sentence. "Well it kind of a long story, but Katherine isn't just who you think she is" Past Elena tried to explain but Caroline refused to listen, She stepped forward and took Elena by the hand and slowly tried to lead her away from Katherine. Elena could feel Katherine hackles raise and her body tense, "just come with me Elena" Caroline asked not taking her eyes off of Katherine "you've been compelled" Past Elena wrenched her hands from Carolines and ran back to Katherine, immediately Katherine began to relax "im a vampire Care i can't be compelled this is how i feel". Caroline threw her arms up in frustration "a witches spell then, it has to be something because there is no way you are in love with Katherine", Elena felt a pang of sadness and guilt Caroline looked hurt and betrayed.

Past Elena step further away from Caroline and closer to Katherine "well this is how i feel and if you can't accept that then i don't want you here", Caroline turned her attention to Katherine "you did this" she said accusingly pointing her finger at her "whatever you did undo it". Katherine snorted "i didn't do anything and even if i did i wouldn't undo it and you know why?" she asked rhetorically "because i'm in love with her to", Caroline backed away from the couple "i think im going to be sick". Katherine looked at Past Elena and saw tears beginning to form in her eyes "please dont be like this Caroline" she said practically begging, the blonde shook her head "no Elena, there something wrong with you" she said and head to the door "and we're going to fix it" Caroline opened to door and shouted "DAMON".

Past Elena looked over to Katherine, panic in her eyes, Katherine grabbed Past Elenas hand and they ran.

* * *

Caroline had spent the entire day canvassing the college "she was here for a reason" she thought to herself "so she'll come back", so far nobody had been of any help the only useful information she had managed to find was that there was a attack on campus she was pretty sure Nadia was behind. She sighed and stared up at the nights sky "I'll find her Elena and when i do i'm going to pay her back for what she did to you", the faint buzzing of the phone in her pocket distracted Caroline for a few seconds. It was Stefan again, after the found out about Elena Stefan wanted to take them home and tell the others, but Caroline refused if they went back now then how could they face their friends having let Elenas murderer go like that. When he refused to help she ditched him and he had been texting and calling her ever since. Caroline ignored the text, she wished that Stefan was with her helping her. She had just lost Elena one of the only people she could call a true friend, someone who had always been there since she was a little girl, who had helped her through breakups and failed grades, through arguments with her parents and their divorce and even helped her cope when her father tried to kill her. But she was gone now, forever. No vampire blood or witchs spell could fix that. Caroline had never felt so alone.

She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them closer as she began to sob.

A loud group of nervous voices caught her attention, Caroline lifted her head to see what was causing the commotion. A orange glow shone through the night "a campfire?" Caroline thought, as the orange glow grew she realized what it really was "oh shit" she exclaimed and jumped to her feet before racing towards the flaming building.


	28. Chapter 28

The fire had burned through the entire floor by the time the fire engine pulled up on campus, Nicky stood away from the crowd and watched as the fire was quickly brought under control. It didn't matter Emily's room was already a pile of ash, Nicky smiled at her work and turned her back on the building and began to walk away when a noise caught her attention, it sounded like footsteps but at an impossibly fast pace. Nicky looked around trying to find the source of the noise, a blur streaked down the path beside her and came to a sudden halt in front of the scorched building. A blonde appeared out of the blur, quite tall and slim wearing a leather jacket and tight skinny jeans, as Nicky looked closer she could see that the girl's eyes were red as if she'd been crying. "No human moves like that" Nicky thought as she stepped behind a nearby tree "probably another one of Katherines people" carefully she snuck away to a safe distance before breaking out into a sprint. Her legs quickly brought Nicky to a speed faster than her two legs had ever taken her, she sped down the path, out of the main entrance to the campus and out onto the streets of Paris.

The speed Nicky was running at was beyond human but it didn't feel that way to her the world just seemed to slow down around her, fast but controlled unnaturally controlled, Nicky stopped abruptly and the world returned to normal as if someone had hit play on a video "that was.." she stuttered "Fucking AWESOME who needs a car" she panted before breaking out into another sprint and disappearing down the road leaving only a gust of wind in her wake.

Nadia got out of her taxi and compelled the driver to leave, she looked up at the hotel and sighed hoping her mother would not be at home tonight, Nadia felt something roll down her cheek. She cursed under her breath and wiped her tears on her sleeve, shoving her hands into her pockets Nadia entered the hotel and began the ascent up the stairs to her floor, she would have taken the elevator but the thought of not being alone right now was unpleasant. Arriving at the door Nadia pulled the key from her pocket, unlocked the door and entered immediately she could tell someone else was in the room.

Nadia sighed "Hello Katherine" she said heading straight for the kitchen, she wasn't in the mood for a mother daughter chat right now "Sup Bitch" before she could turn around a hard blow landed on the back of Nadias head and she hit the floor hard. "What the hell Katherine" Nadia spat as she turned to her attacker, she saw the fiery rage in her attackers eyes and realised it wasn't Katherine "Nicky? didn't i kill you?" this provoked another punch but Nadia was ready this time, she was faster stronger and simply slapped the fist away. This angered Nicky this wasn't how she pictured it would go down in her head whistle she was waiting, Nicky began throwing wild punches each Nadia batted away as if they were annoying insects "I definitely remember staking you through the heart" Nadia continued provoking a kick this time which she swiftly avoided "I might have gotten the wrong side" Nadia quickly ducked under Nickys fist and jabbed her in the side. "So good of you to allow me to correct my mistake" Nadia gloated smirking as Nicky cried out in pain and clutched her wounded side.

Nadia grabbed a handful of Nickys hair and pulled her the ground suspending Nicky by her own hair, Nicky screamed and clawed at Nadias hand desperate for her to release "i must be very lucky Nicky because I really need a way to release some stress right now and you just happen to volunteer". The violent anger that was clear a few seconds ago was replaced by panic.

A slow dripping and the slow whir of the elevator was all that Katherine could hear, no more heart beats she had silenced them all. the doors opened and Katherine stepped out onto her floor. Blood dripped from her and stained the carpet beneath her, Katherine saw her reflection in the mirror hung in front of the elevator. The shirt and jeans she was wearing were soaked through and stained a dark crimson, blood coated her arms and mouth some of it dry but most of it was wet. Fresh droplets slid down onto the floor. Her eyes her pitch black and her fangs protruded from her lips. She looked like a vampire she thought and began the walk to her door, the drenched jeans making it uncomfortable to walk.

She didn't feel better anymore, during the hunt as she stalked from room to room and the kill as she sunk her fangs into the rooms residents as family looked on horrified, she felt bliss then she felt peaceful. But it was temporary and she felt hollow shattered, cold, alone and now disgusted. Elena would not like the creature Katherine had just seen in the mirror.

The door was open, alarm bells went off in Katherines head listening carefully she heard breathing in the room behind the door. Two people, the smell of blood and Nadias perfume drifted out the gap in the door. Katherine kicked the door open and rushed into the room, "hey Katherine" Nadia was calmly leaning against a wall next to the kitchen obviously safe with only a few strands of hair out of place and in front of her was what looked like a girl tied to to a chair, she was almost as bloody as Katherine. "Nadia what's going on? Who the hell is this?", Nadia walked over to the girl as she did a Katherine could see a few scratches a bruises on Nadia's face already starting to heal, she grabbed a fist full of the girls hair a lifted her face up so it could be seen "our friendly neighbourhood Nicky" she said smugly. Nickys face was almost unrecognisable covered in blood and swollen but Katherine could still recognise her own face beneath it. Hope flickered within Katherine, if Nicky was alive then their was hope "how is she alive?" Katherine stammered stepping over to the girl carefully as if she would somehow run away or vanish "evidently" Nadia explained "in my haste to kill her i forgot which side the heart is and only killed her temporarily". Now in front of Nicky Katherine slowly reached out and brushed some hair from in front of Nicky's face, a swollen eye opened and Nicky spit in Katherine's face. She jumped back stunned and anger began to rise "you bitch" curse Nadia and she went to slap the girl but Katherine caught her hand mid swing, "don't hurt her Nadia" Nadia looked at her a confused expression on her face "why not?".

"Because if she's alive then i am going to get her back", Nadias confusion only seemed to increase "i'm going to bring Elena back" Katherine wiped the spit from her face and saw the amount of blood that came with it, she remember the blood that covered her. She felt a need to be clean and the shame came back, would Elena forgive her for this? Could she? Katherine ran to the bathroom, she needed to be clean needed to get rid of all the evidence, she quickly shedded her clothes and jumped into the shower blasting the water. The fresh blood quickly fell away but some of it had dried into her hair and after ten minutes of washing the stubborn chunks refused to come loose, each attempt causing more and more frustration "oww" she exclaimed looking down she saw a lock of her hair in her own hand. She quickly dropped the hair and folded her arms to stop herself doing it again.

After the shower she wrapped herself in a robe and went back to Nadia and Nicky, her daughter stood by the kitchen counter drinking what smelled like coffee and their hostage was still tied to the chair although she now sported a gag. "Her jaw healed and she would not stop talking" Nadia explained Katherine went over to check and Nadia was correct all of Nickys cuts, bruises and swells were gone "so shes a vampire now?" Katherine asked. Nadia nodded and took a long sip from her coffee "you want Elena back?" Katherine nodded Nadia took another sip and stared intently into her mug "as part of some elaborate plan? I guess If we give Elena back we haven't got the supernatural breakfast club chasing us across the globe". Katherine nodded and gestured to the clock "its past late i need to sleep, see you in the morning"


	29. Chapter 29

Caroline watched the building burn until the fire department managed to get the inferno under control. It was sad she thought that people leave their homes to come here in the hopes of being safe and build a future, then this kind of thing happens and they learn a lesson, one all their tuition fees couldnt give. The universe doesn't care about your plans and bad things will happen to you. She sighed as her pocket began to buzz again she wouldn't even dignify it, she knew who it was and what was going to be said. She wandered away from the charred remains of the fire and the noisy crowd that had formed, she walked through the halls leading to the library Caroline felt the need for quite. As she followed the signs for the library she noticed pictures on the walls from all the different clubs the campus offered, there was the usual, sports clubs and book clubs and a few unusual ones like Anime club and the Quidditch team. But the football team photos caught her eye one photo in particular. In the picture was what looked like a striker about to score, it was Elena.

Caroline quickly yanked her phone from her pocket and dialed Stefans number

Caroline finally where are you?

Im at some college but that's not important, Stefan i think Elenas still alive

There was silence on the other end of the line.

Didnt you hear me Stefan? She could still be alive, we still can save her

Caroline i know how hard this is, im hurting too, but she dead you saw the picture

It was a Doppelganger. I just found a picture of her on a college campus

Are you sure?

Yes Stefan how could? i mistake my best friend's face and thats not all. There's been a fire on this campus in the dorm buildings im guessing Nadia did it to make sure we didn't figure it out

This is great, meet me back at that hotel we can

Caroline hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket, she thought about running back but her legs began to ache as a reminder of how much running she had already done today, she decided to compel a cab.

Elena felt safe once she saw Katherine had taken the hand of her past self, She didn't know where she was going but she trusted her trusted Katherine to protect her past self, that situation with Caroline had gotten so intense and confusing but she knew Katherine would make everything calm again. Katherine took Past Elena back up to her room, Elena watched as Katherine locked the door and turned back to her past self "Elena" said Katherine Elena could feel butterflies begin to form in Katherine stomach "it doesn't look like we have a lot of time until they come up those stairs so this will have to be quick, i want you to stay with me". A small smile on Past Elenas face seemed to quieten the butterflies, "usual i would be inclined to kill them and keep you locked up in this tower forever, but i want you to be happy so if you want to go with them i'd understand" as she finished her speech Elena began to feel the butterflies intensify again. "Katherine i want to stay with you too" Elena felt the burst of joy Katherine felt, "and i came here to be with you, but" Past Elena paused as she stepped forward and took Katherine into her arms, Elena could feel the safeness she brought Katherine, the same feeling she had felt when Katherine took her hand. "But i eventually was going to have to go back home, my friends are there jeremy's there my whole life is in Mystic falls" Elena felt Katherine's attempt to hide the sadness her past self's word caused. She felt her Past self squeeze Katherine tight "everything i love was there, until you left so will you please come back with me?" Katherine held Elenas past self tighter burying her head in Past Elena's shoulder and nodded. "Lets go back down there then, they are going to react badly at first but if we push through it they'll be okay with it eventually".

Nadia watched Nicky from the kitchen doorway, her captive had stopped struggling against her bonds a few hours ago and it looked like she was beginning to fall asleep. She supposed Katherine was right, she had tried the Elena is dead angle to get rid of their pursuers and it only seemed to throw petrol on the fire. She looked past the girl and looked out of the window, the sky outside had changed from a pitch black to a lighter navy blue, Nadias eyes moved back to Nicky. She was tempted to leave her to slowly burn but she willed herself over to the curtains and drew them closed, Katherine wouldn't be happy if her plan was spoiled by stupid pettiness. Her movements seemed to stir Nicky as more muffled curses came from the hostage, "you know if you didn't have such a foul mouth i wouldn't be so inclined to kill you" Nadia taunted as slouched down onto the sofa next to her.

Her eyelids felt heavy and her body was exhausted but Nadia refused to go back into her bedroom the thought of Elena slipping back into her dreams was unpleasant to say the least. She was relieved that it wouldn't be the case for long once they cram Elena into Nicky.

Elena can go home with her fanatic friends and she and Katherine can finally be left alone, no longer hunted.

"I guess it would be typical of our luck if you had some kind of supernatural friends" Nadia told Nicky "to gain new enemies after we use you to get rid of the ones we already have" Nickys retort was muffled. Nadia reached out for the gag "that mumbling is annoying, i'll take it off if you're quiet okay?" after a few moments of angery starring Nicky nodded, "good cause if you start shouting i'll just snap your neck" Nadia said as she pulled off the gag and slumped back into the sofa "you don't have any supernatural friends do you?" Nicky shook her head. Nadia smiled "there are others then?" Nicky asked "other than vampires" Nadia nodded "there are a few". Nicky blow a loose hair out of her face "whose Elena? And what does she have to do with me?" Nadia chuckled at the hostages boldness "a very annoying girl with some very annoying friends, but also some powerful friends who want me and Katherine dead" Nicky smiled "i like her already".

Nadia stretched her aching body and lied flat on the sofa and they spent a few seconds in silence "she was a nice enough girl but the things she and her friends did to my mother, they hurt her". She paused to remove her jacket and bunch it up to use as a makeshift pillow, "i can't blame them entirely it was mostly provoked but when it comes down to it i would kill angels if it meant Katherine could live".


	30. Chapter 30

Stefan stood in the entrance hall of the hotel, he had smelt the blood a few miles away he was surprised it hadn't attracted any of the vampires of paris or been noticed by any of the passersby. The front desk, the bar and seating areas were covered in blood and the floor was littered with bodies, the sweet metallic smell filled Stefans nose and his mouth began to water. The thought of dropping to his knees and sucking what was left from one of the corpses refused to leave his head, he was so fixated by blood that he failed to notice Caroline come up behind him. "My god Stefan what happened?" he jumped at the sudden noise in the quiet room, "i think losing Katherine has had a bigger impact on Nadia than we thought" he said unable to take his eyes of the blood "nope she's just as bloodthirsty as that bitch" Caroline spat her face screwed up in disgust "come on let's go up to the room and away from all this". Caroline walked over to the elevator being careful to avoid the pools of blood, she pressed the call button and Stefan quickly followed and the elevator doors opened, when the door opened there was a slumped body of a red headed woman lay in the corner and bloody footprints on the floor. Caroline groaned and carefully tip toed into the lift making sure to avoid stepping in the blood "when we see her we show no mercy" Caroline said balling her hands into fists, Stefan nodded pressed the button for Nadias floor and the doors closed.

Nadia suddenly went quiet, she could hear the sound of the elevator whirring, Nadia quickly jumped to her feet and shoved the gag back into Nickys mouth despite the protests. She grabbed the back of Nickys chair, her first instinct told her to shout for Katherine and jump out the window but the image of Nickys burning body came into her mind. Nadia dragged Nicky out of the room and into Katherines, she left Nicky in the corner and went over to the bed to shake Katherine awake, Katherine jolted awake and grabbed Nadias throat. "Katherine it's me" Nadia gasped. Katherine quickly released her grip "what are doing waking me up like that?" she grumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Nadia pointed at the door "someone's coming up the elevator and since i can't hear sirens im guessing its not a normal person" Katherines eyes grew wide with panic and darted to the window. "I already thought of that but she'll bake in the sun" Nadia stated gesturing over to the girl in the corner, the room went deathly quiet as both women tried to think of a plan the sound of the elevator getting closer and closer.

Katherine climbed out of bed and pulled on the robe she left next to the bed "right take her into the wardrobe and keep her quiet" Nadia snapped the ropes holding Nicky to the chair and dragged her over to the wardrobe pulling the door open she shoved nicky inside "what are you going to do?" she asked climbing inside. Katherine walked over the door "figure out a way to do the swap and i'll meet you back here tomorrow night" and with that she closed the door to the room and Nadia heard the door lock. Nadia pulled the wardrobe shut and put a hand over Nicky's mouth, she held her breath and listened.

Katherine took some of the spare rope Nadia had used to tie up Nicky and did a quick knot binding her wrists together, she heard the elevator ding signalling its arrival on her floor Katherine sat on the sofa and ruffled her hair it was the only thing she could think of to look like more of a hostage and waited for her rescuers to arrive. She heard them step out of the elevator and walk over to the front door each step seemed to take longer, a cold nervous sweat began to form on Katherines brow which she quickly wiped away. A swift kick hit the door and it swung open, Caroline and Stefan rushed into the room fangs bared, Caroline eyes quickly found Katherine "ELENA" she shouted running over to her and throwing her arms around Katherine. Katherine could feel wet tear hitting her shoulder, "CAROLINE"

Katherine screamed feigning happiness "i can't believe you found me", Caroline stepped back and saw the rope around Katherines wrists "Stefan get a knife" she ordered Stefan nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Caroline quickly scanned the room "where is she?" Katherine shrugged "i don't know" she said as Stefan came over to cut the rope "she leaves me here alone most of the time" Both Caroline and Stefan frowned "i dont understand" said Stefan "why didnt you just run away?".

Katherine brain frantically began trying to think of a reason, then Emily jumped into her mind "there this girl, Nadias compelled her to kill herself and as many people as possible if i try to escape" before anyone could ask anymore question Katherine grabbed both of them and pulled them into a hug "its just great to see you again, Nadia was these horrible things about what she had done to all of you she said she killed Jeremy". Stefan shook his head "no, everyone's fine she just took you and disappeared" Katherine gave a sigh of relief, Stefan pulled out a piece of paper and held it in his hands "was the girl Nadia compelled a doppelganger?" he asked. Katherine eyes grew wide before she could stop them, "another doppelganger?" she asked staring at the paper in Stefans hand, Katherine held out a hand gesturing him to hand it over. Stefan was hesitant at first but after a prompt from Caroline he handed over the paper, the paper was folded so Katherine unfolded it revealing the ghastly image on the inside. Tear began to fall down her cheeks as Katherine look at the picture, she knew it wasn't her but in her head it was Elena laying there with a stake in her chest, the torrent of emotions she felt when Nadia had committed the horrible deed came rushing back. The feeling of hopelessness and sadness along with thoughts of an eternal life as half of a whole. Stefan took back the picture as Caroline put her arm around Katherine to comfort her, "she killed her" Katherine whispered sniffing back tears, Caroline nodded "it's okay Elena the important thing is that you're safe and we aren't going to let her do this again".

Nadia listened carefully as the "rescue" took place, Nicky was surprisingly compliant and only struggled against Nadias iron tight grip once or twice, but everyone in the other room must have been to preoccupied to take any notice. Once they had Katherine Caroline and Stefan left taking her with them once they were sure the Nadia hostage was the dead doppelganger, to be safe Nadia waited an extra few minutes before emerging. Katherine and most of the clothes and books they had stolen from Elena were gone as well just as Nadia had expected, she brought Nicky back into the livingroom and sat her on the sofa.

She needed to see the travelers again but that would mean either leaving Nicky or bringing her along, both options were filled with opportunities for the captive to escape, "it would be some much easier if i could compel you" she sighed. In the end she decided to leave Nicky in the hotel so she tied her back to the chair with a few extra knots and lengths of rope thrown in for good measure before putting her back into the wardrobe and place a chair against the door. Happy that Nicky was trapped Nadia left the hotel to compel a taxi to take her to the Traveler camp.


	31. Chapter 31

Elena watched as hand in hand Katherine and her past self walked back down the stair to where they had left Caroline, "what do you mean you lost her?" they heard Damon shout "exactly what i said Damon, one second they were here then they were gone" Past Elena lead them back onto the street and they saw the bickering pair by the side of the road. Past Elena cleared her throat to get there attention, Damons eyes quickly found Katherine and without warning he launched himself at her. Katherine sidestepped the attack causing Damon to land painfully on the floor, before he could try again Past Elena planted herself between Katherine and her attacker "Damon calm down" she ordered, Elena could feel a rush of pride run through Katherine. Caroline walked over and helped Damon as he got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his clothes "Elena you better start explaining" he demanded not taking his eyes off of Katherine for a second, the amount of venom Elena saw coming from her friend scared her she had never seen so much hate. "I will, as long as you promise to be calm and handle this like a mature adult not like a century old child" Past Elena said her grip on Katherine's hand tightened, Katherine gave a reassuring squeeze and Elena saw a brief smile on her Past selfs lips. Damon folded his arms in a huff and waited for Past Elena to continue, "Okay, i know this is very confusing and a huge shock to both of you but there's a lot about this that you guys have no idea about, Katherine and I have been getting closer for a while now and we've grown really close". Caroline rolled her eyes "yes" she said "we can see that" she gestured at the couple's entwined hands, Damon nodded in agreement "so you have a little sleepover and suddenly you're two peas in a pod?" he said. As Elena watched these event playout before her she knew that she was feeling the same emotions as her past self, a conflicting mixture of her feelings for Katherine and her loyalty for her friends, the effects of the volatile mixture was plain to see on Past Elenas face. Why could they see that.

"This wasn't a sudden over night thing Damon" Past Elena insisted "we've been friendly for a long time and over that time emotions have grown and im sorry that this seems like it was done behind your backs or done to spite you but it wasn't it was just the way things had to be". Past Elena paused to look back at Katherine her face asking for confirmation, Katherine nodded, "but i'm not going to let them be like that anymore, I love her and i'm not going to let you or her or anything get in between us". She stopped waiting for a response, Caroline looked conflicted hate a sympathy evident in her eye, but Damons only held anger, without a word he turned and walked away.

Katherine sat on what the was planned to be her new bed, after leaving the bloodsoaked hotel, Stefan took them to a new hotel four miles away and after dumping Elenas clothes and books into a closet he went to sort out his own room. Caroline had insisted in sharing with Katherine despite protests, "the others went to Bulgaria" Caroline explained, she had been talking ever since Stefan left the room. Katherine had been paying little attention and instead stood by the window looking out and wondering how easy it would be to jump out without Caroline waking. Caroline continued to chat away unaware "Bonnies was doing locator spells but she wasn't having any luck, must have been something Nadia and her Traveler friends did". Katherines thoughts turned back to Elena, the thought of seeing her touching her of her just being back in the world again filled her with joy, the world seemed a brighter place and for the first time since she had arrived in Paris she felt excited for the future.

But there was a dark cloud on her beautiful horizon, Elena had no good memories of her before Katherine took over her body, the closer she came to bringing Elena back the more that idea took shape and became real. Katherine had tried to dismiss the idea but she could not get it out of her head, She could be without Elena again, she knew that much. If she had to actually kidnap her and force her to remember she would.

Stefan was glad they had found Elena but something was wrong, he couldn't put his finger on it but something about Elena wasn't right, she seemed different, she was uneasy and uncaring toward himself and Caroline. Rationally he knew that she was only just beginning to dealing with the kidnapping now that she was safe but a small part of him, at the back of his mind told him something wasn't right. He quickly unpacked and went back to the girls room, Caroline was was unpacking and sorting Elenas whilst Elena stood by the window staring out clearly deep in thought. And by her expression not pleasant thoughts, "I'm all unpacked" he announced walking over to the window "hey Elena, how you holding up?", Elena snapped out of whatever train of thought she was in "huh? Yeah i'm doing okay" she answered folding her arms around herself. "You know we don't have to stay?" Stefan asked "we can go back home and have nothing more to do with her?" Elena shook her head "she'd follow us back" she said beginning to stare off into space again. Stefan looked over at Caroline for assistance but she just urged him to continue "okay we won't go back but i can call the others tell them to come here and we can take down Nadia together" Elena shook her head again but there was more urgency "no Stefan" she insisted "if they come here then i'll just be putting more people i care about in danger".

Caroline gestured for Stefan to come over to her, Elena had already withdrawn into herself again so he complied "Why are you upsetting her Stefan?" she said slapping his arm "i'm not, i'm trying to help" he said rubbing his arm "well don't" Caroline ordered pushing the draw she was filling closed. "She's very fragile right now and what she doesn't need is you filling her head with images of people she loves being hurt by the women who hurt her" she slapped his arm again "it's basic psychology" she pushed past him and walked over to Elena. A faint buzzing in his pocket brought his attention away from their conversation, Damon was calling, the room had a balcony so Stefan stepped out there to take the call.

Damon hey

How is she Stefan? I swear if that bitch has has harmed one hair

She's fine Damon a little shaken but she's fine

Well i'll see for myself me and Bon-bon are getting on the next flight there

No Damon, she doesn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her just go back home

.A muffled argument erupted on the other end of the line as Bonnie took the phone from Damon

Stefan we are not just going home

I'm sorry Bonnie but she doesn't want anyone to get hurt

You two could get killed on your own she's older and more powerful than both of you, we are coming our plane should get there tonight we'll see you when we land.

Stefan sighed and shoved the phone back in his pocket, he looked through the window at Caroline and Elena, Caroline was comforting Elena who seemed to be barely paying attention. He was conflicted about telling Elena that the others were coming, did she really need more to worry about, she already obviously didn't feel safe she couldn't take her eyes off the exits, it was as if Nadia was going to burst through at any moment. He'd have to tell her.


	32. Chapter 32

Nadia arrived at the camp as they were beginning to pack, where there was once tents and caravans was just mud and a few stragglers, Josephines tent was gone but her van was still there. As Nadia got closer she saw her friend sat on a stool wrapped in a blanket with a mug of tea watching as the last remains of the camp disappear "Nadia" She said smiling "have you come to help with the move?". Nadia chuckled "not today, i've actually come to ask a favour" Josephine rolled her eyes and took a sip from her mug "i'm shocked" she said, she waved a hand at a passing man "Laurance dear, could you get my friend here something to sit on?". Lawrence nodded and quickly returned with a stool, Josephine thanked him and Nadia took her seat, "so what's this favour?" Josephine asked reaching behind herself to where a large thermos. She refilled her mug and offered some to Nadia which she politely declined "i need someone to do a spell for me" she said, Josephine blew on her tea to try a cool it down "i can do that" she said. Nadia shook her head "i need someone to do some dark magic" she explained "some very complicated dark magic", there was a few moments of silence, Nadia wanted to explain or at least try to but she couldn't be sure how Josephine would react. "Is this something to do with your passenger question a few days ago?" she asked putting down her mug, she stared at Nadia, her old eyes reminded Nadia how cheerful and youthful her friend had once been. Nostalgia and shame washed over Nadia, old age and the weight of her responsibility had made Josephine a cynical and much more darker person, the old Josephine would have been disgusted with what Nadia was asking.

Nadia nodded, "we've known each other a long time now Nadia and i can honestly say you are my oldest friend, i will help you but you need to promise me something" Josephine said her intense stare burning into Nadia, "Anything". Josephine struggled to her feet and motioned for Nadia to follow "i'm ready to leave this life just yet, but i'm no fool i know i'm not long for this world, so i need you to promise me that if my people call for help you and any ally you can rally will be there regardless of the circumstances". She lead them over to a van which the man, who Nadia had seen before Lawrence, was loading boxes into, Josephine tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. The man nodded and Josephine turned back to Nadia "do you promise no matter what you will do this?" she asked. Nadia nodded "yes".

Katherine stared at the clock as seconds ticked by slowly becoming minutes, after Stefan told her the news she had practically begged him to call them back and change their minds but he insisted there was nothing he could do. New fears began running through her head what if she couldn't get back to Nadia? What if Bonnie could tell she wasn't Elena? What if they took Elena away?. She forced herself to stop spiraling, Caroline had gone to sleep early but when Katherine tried to leave she had woken up, apparently she was a very light sleeper, it had been an hour since Caroline had gone back to sleep and Katherine was ready to attempt another escape. She slowly crawled out of bed and crept over the the window being careful to avoid the floorboards that she knew creaked, she had left the window open before they had gone to bed. Thankful she made it, as she climbed through the window she looked back at the sleeping blonde and hoped this would be the last time she saw any of them.

Stefan was awoken by a loud buzzing, he grabbed the phone and turned it on, after blinking at the sudden light he saw it was a text from his brother telling him to come get them from the airport. Stefan groaned and dragged himself out of bed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed the first clothes that came to hand, staggering out of his room he thought about waking the others but thought better of it, he had woken up Caroline before she could be bloodthirst and Elena needed the sleep. Leaving the hotel lobby Stefan was about to hail a taxi when something quick moved in his peripheral vision, he turned to look at whatever it was, to his surprise he saw Elena. In his sleep depraved mind she had followed him down to join him in his trip to the airport, but that was quickly dispelled when she turned and walked in the wrong direction, away from the taxi bay, Stefan began to follow making sure he kept his distance. She walked non stop for miles until she turned and went into a building, the Blood soaked hotel.

Katherine walked through the lobby and stepped into the elevator, she thought about finding some people to clean this mess up but if everything goes according to plan they wouldn't be here long and then it would be someone else's problem. The lift took her up to her floor where she stepped out and walked over to her apartment, she stopped before opening the door to beg whatever deity was listening that Nadia would be there with someone who could help and that she would be reunited with Elena soon. Katherine took a deep breath and pushed open the door, Nadia sat on the sofa and next to her was a bond Nicky and and large man Katherine didn't recognise, she stepped into the room "is it going to work?" she asked. Nadia nodded.

Katherine was getting more and more excited as the Nadia and the Traveler set up the spell, Nicky seemed to be going through the opposite effect, as Katherine got more excited Nicky seemed to get more agitated her muffled shouts got louder through the gag, but Katherine didn't care she was getting what she wanted, what she needed. Finally Nadia said it was time, Nicky was dragged kicking and screaming over to the table they had prepared and Katherine layed down next to her. The Traveler began the spell muttering indecipherable words in a dead language, Nadia used a small knife to draw some of Katherines blood which she handed to the Traveler, after more words he sprinkled the blood over Nickys body. Katherine began to feel something, her body felt like it was getting lighter and lighter, it was like she could feel Elenas soul leaving the body to find its new home.

As soon as Elena went inside the hotel Stefan had called Caroline and after a gouchy response she said she would head over, he knew he should wait for Caroline but he knew something was happening in there, he could feel it. He texted Damon and Bonnie with the hotels address and entered the building, "taking the elevator would be heard" he thought so he took the stair which even with vampire speed took and long time and a lot of energy. Finally he had arrived on the right floor, wasting no time he burst through the door, not sure what he was going to face but he was ready to fight, what he found made him pause but the others in the room did not. Nadia grabbed a chair and hurled it at Stefan knocking him to the ground, Nadia grabbed the man and one the Elenas and rushed past him, Stefan jumped to his feet but before he took chase he remembered the other Elena left tied up on the table. He walked over and began to undo the knots but then thought better of it, he pulled out the gag in the girls mouth "Elena?" he asked


	33. Chapter 33

Watching Damon completely reject her and Katherine hurt Elena deeply, she knew why he had done it and could even understand it but it hurt all the same. She also felt like the worse kind of person for causing him to feel this way, for putting him through so much pain. She found herself craving Katherines touch, she was jealous of her past self for having something she wanted, needed, so badly. Caroline went after Damon leaving Katherine and Past Elena alone, Past Elena turned to face Katherine, Elena could see the same pain of rejection in her past self's pain as she felt but also and happiness or sorts, "im glad we're not hiding anymore, but i feel kind of selfish making them unhappy so i can be happy". Katherine wrapped her arms around Past Elena and brought her into an embrace "its not selfish to be happy, it's childish be angry at others for seeking what makes them happy" she said placing a light chaste kiss on Past Elenas lips. "How quickly can you pack?" Past Elena ask excitedly, she was practically bouncing, Katherine shrugged "maybe a couple of days" Katherine said, Elena could feel Katherines cheeks strain against the smile that was coming to the surface. When Past Elenas face dropped Katherine chuckled "i could leave this very second" she said and the grin came back instantly "but i will need some clothes" Katherine finished as she looped and arm around Past Elenas waist "well you dont really need clothes" Past Elena said suggestively. Katherine nodded in faux agreement "sure i'll just run around Mystic falls naked, the pair burst with laughter and they walked up to Katherines apartment.

As she watched Katherine step towards the apartment door Elenas vision began to fade and she was pushed back into the darkness momentarily.

She was in the dark for a matter of seconds before a new image was brought forward, Katherine was stood in front of Elenas house dragging a suitcase up the path towards the door. She saw her Past self standing at the foot of the stairs her own suitcase in hand "hurry up" she teased before dashing up the stairs, Katherine giggled closed the door and dropped her suitcase before running up after her. When Katherine got to the top of the stairs, Elea could see her past self stood in her bedroom doorway with her back to Katherine, there was something about the way she stood that set off alarm bells, her posture was rigid, if she was a cat her hackles would be raised.

Katherine walked up to Past Elena and looked over her shoulder, sat on the bed brushing the creases from his suit was Elijah Mikaelson. "Ah Katherine, Elena finally i trust your trip was pleasant" he said as got to his feet, Katherine step forward putting herself between Past Elena and the Original "what are you doing here Elijah?" she demanded. Elijah sighed "yes well i suppose there not point in dragging this out so i'll skip the pleasantries and cut right to the chase". Without a word he strode forward and locked eyes with Katherine "don't move" he ordered, Elena felt all of Katherines muscles go stiff, Katherine strained against the hold but it was no use she was completely powerless, the fear Katherine was feeling made Elenas blood run cold. Elijah moved out of Katherines view and came back holding Past Elena by the back of her neck, he locked eyes with Past Elena and gave her the same order, "I am very sorry about this ladies, but over my many years i have fallen into debt with many people, one such individual has contacted me and to clear my debt i must do him one favour". He paused to correct his suit before continuing "unfortunately i have been given the task of making sure neither you nor anyone else in your group remember this relationship". Tears began to stream down Katherines cheeks, desperation fueled her to attempt to free herself from the compulsions hold, but it was no use. "Im very sorry" Elijah continued "to tell you the truth i find this very distasteful but it is what Damon asked of me". Elijah locked eyes with Past Elena and whispered the words which would separate her from Katherine, once he was done Past Elena drooped to the floor seemingly unconscious. Elena could never have imagined the storm of emotions she was feeling from Katherine, hurt, betrayal, hopelessness, anger, sadness and other emotions to mixed up to identity. Elijah scooped Past Elena off the floor and placed her carefully on the bed, "i am very sorry for this Katherine, but now this is the kindest thing to do" with that he locked eyes with Katherine and began to order away the memories and emotions. Suddenly the storm of emotions raging and frothing inside of Katherine subsided, disappearing completely, Katherine's body unfroze and she fell forwards into Elijahs arms. The darkness took her away from the scene. For once Elena was thankful to it.

A new image was brought before Elena, Katherine was in Stefans room laying in bed, Elena felt pain all over, she felt like death, the door to the room opened and Elenas Past Self came into the room. "You wanted to see me?" her Past self asked, she stood at the end of the bed making sure she kept her distance, Katherine began to cough violently and motioned for Past Elena to come over which she quickly did grabbing a tissue for Katherine to use. Katherine reached out for the tissue, "i wanted to apologize to you Elena, for all the thing ive done to you, i was jealous and selfish" Katherine paused to cough into Elenas tissue and motioned for Past Elena to come closer. When she was close enough Katherine lashed out grabbing Past Elenas head and shouted "Jaryakat a zem, daryeet acz", and swirl of darkness filled Katherines vision and when i cleared she was no longer in the bed but standing looking down at Katherines body. A smug smile began to emerge on Katherines new face but it was interrupted when a strange feeling began to take her over, a rush of images and memories came flooding into Katherine brain. Katherine dropped to her knees and hung her head in her hands, the storm of emotion Elijah sent away had returned and fresh tear fell like a waterfall down Katherines cheeks. A buzzing interrupted Katherine sobbing, her phone sat next to her dying body, Nadia was calling her. Katherine struggled to her feet her every limb shaking, she picked up the phone and held it up to her tear soaked face.

Hello

Is it done?

Yeah its done


	34. Chapter 34

Katherine felt a little sorry for Nicky, sorry that her last days on this earth were spent tied to a chair, she could now see how uncomfortable it must have been, the rope cutting into her wrists and the hardwood made for a very uncomfortable experience. Stefan was pacing in front of her chewing on a fingernail and throwing frequent glances at the clock on his phone. "How are you alive?" he demanded stopping in front of her, "i saw your dead body, how are you here?", Katherine let a smug smile spread across her face "the body died i didn't" she said matter of factly. Stefan went back to pacing faster this time until again he stopped "you used the passenger magic?" He asked Katherine nodded, "then is this Elena?" he asked gesturing to Katherines body. Katherine nodded and let her smile grow bigger, Stefans eyes filled with rage he grabbed a piece of cloth and shoved it into her mouth gagging her, before he could do anything else the buzzing of his phone drew his attention. "The others are here" he said his tone becoming ominous, they sat in silence until the others arrived but Stefan kept up his steading pacing only stopped when Damon burst into the room "WHERE IS SHE?" he shouted eyes frantically scanning the room until they landed on Katherine. Damon grabbed the nearest chair and smashed it against the wall, wooden debris fell to the floor and he grabbed the nearest largest piece and charged towards Katherine his improvised wooden stake raised ready to strike.

Stefan quickly jumped in front of his brother and slammed a fist into his chest knocking him to the ground, "what are you doing Stefan?" asked Bonnie as she knelt down to help her friend. "Its Elenas body" he explained offering Damon a hand back to his feet. Damon smacked away that hand and scrambled to his feet "okay, Bonnie suck Katherine the bitchy ghost out of her and we can get out of here". Bonnie rolled her eyes "it's Traveler magic Damon, it's very complicated and dangerous i can't do anything without risking Elena as well" Damon cursed and threw his makeshift stake at the wall embedding through a painting of a scenic beach. "Well what are we going to do?" he demanded but nobody answered, Katherine cleared her throat immediately drawing the attention of the room "well i'm no expert but i think in these situations the first step is to try and make a deal".

Nadia sat by Katherines bedside, before he left Lawrence had told her Katherine might not wake up straight away but reassured her that the spell had been a success, Nadia was relieved, all the running and sleepless night were over from now on it would be just her and Katherine. Nadias train of thought was interrupted by her phone buzzing loudly on the bedside table, she didn't recognise the number so she dismissed the call but the called immediately called again. Nadia groaned and begrudgingly answered

whoever this is this better be important or im going to kill you

Cut the crap Nadia

Damon what a pleasure, what do you want?

World peace, a full liquor cabinet and ELENA BACK YOU PSYCHO BITCH

Nadia frowned and looked over to the bed, she was certain she took the right one, the girl was wearing the same clothes Katherine had been, her hair was in Katherine's style, she definitely took the right bodies. She decided to play along.

Well Damon what do i get in return?

You give us Elena you take Katherine far away from us

Prove you have her

Fine.

After a moments a new voice came over the line.

I'm fine they haven't hurt me

How are you there? I'm looking at you right now

The spell worked just not the way we expected

You got put into Nicky instead of Elena?

Yup

Okay put Damon back on

Nadia gave him an address she knew they wouldn't be disturbed and hung up the phone, She looked over at Elena and sighed, "why is nothing ever easy when it involves you". She walked over to the sleeping girl and pinched her nose cutting off her air. After a few moments Elena jolted awake gasping for air "oh good you're awake" Nadia smirked and grabbed the back of Elenas neck, ignoring her hostages cries of pain Nadia dragged her out onto street. Once in public Nadia released Elenas neck "what are you doing? Where Katherine?" Elena demanded rubbing her sore neck. "Relax, we going to where she is right now" Nadia said hailing a passing taxi, "just keep your mouth shut and do what i say and you'll arrive alive" a taxi pulled up to the curb and Nadia quickly locked eyes with the driver drawing him into her compulsion. "Now get in" Nadia ordered, Elena eyes Nadia and the taxi suspiciously but she climbed into the car not wanting to anger Nadia, Nadia climbed in after her and gave the address to the driver.

It was a short drive to the location Nadia has picked, the location was a warehouse recently abandoned, Nadia had noticed it the day she and Katherine arrived, she was considering it for a potential safe house but it would be good for a hostage exchange. After dismissing the taxi Nadia lead Elena inside, the warehouse was truly abandoned, a large empty room with only a few pallets left behind to indicate a previous occupation. "Where is she?" Elena asked as she frantically looked around the room searching for anything that could be Katherine, Nadia sat down on the pallets and pulled out her phone "they should be here any second". Elena frowned "they?" before she could learn anymore and loud sound of a door opening echoed off the walls, Nadia dashed over to where Elena stood and grabbed her arm pulling it back into a painful hold "don't say a word" Nadia ordered and pulled a gag from her pocket and jammed it into Elena mouth muffling her protests.

Footsteps reverberated through the warehouse as Katherine and her captors came closer, Elena strained against Nadia hold but her grip was iron clad, struggling only achieved more muffled cries of pain. The group stopped a few feet away "well this is a pleasant surprise" said Damon "you actually kept your word", Katherine was tightly bound in rope and like Elena she had a gag preventing any speech. "We send them across at the same time once you got her leave, we don't want to fight" Nadia said ignoring Damons taunt, Stefan nodded and shot Damon a look before undoing the rope around Katherines feet. Damon sighed and pushed Katherine towards Nadia, who did the same releasing Elena and pushed her towards her eager friends. Elena pulled the gag from her mouth and shot Nadia a dirty look before continuing forward.

Completely ignoring everyone in the room Katherine and Elena quickened their pace, the rope holding Katherine prevented her from running but Elena was free, she ran over the the helpless Katherine. Her eyes were wet with tears, she was finally face to face with Katherine, the torrent of happiness overwhelmed her she threw her arms around Katherine and held her tightly. it felt right like the universe made sense again, having Katherine back in her arms filled a hole she didn't know she had, she felt whole again. Elena could feel Katherine desperately straining at her binds, She quickly let go Katherine and began to untie the knot, it was stubborn but failing to undo the knot wasn't an option right now, the need to have Katherine arms embrace felt like suffocation. Once the knot was out the way Katherine ropes were thrown to the floor, Katherine pulled the gag from her mouth and grabbed Elena, Katherine knew that a few moment ago it had been her body but everything about her felt like Elena, the skin under her hand the arms around her, even the smell that filled Katherine nose was Elena. They held on tightly to each other, both wanting to see the others face, to hear them speak, to kiss their lips but neither was willing to let the other go not again not yet. But they did only slightly, just enough to be face to face, "Elena?" Katherine asked pleading for it to be true, Elena nodded "i never thought i'd see you again" Katherine whispered she was struggling to hold back her tears but her emotion was clear in her voice. "I know" said Elena struggling to her own emotions under control, Katherine face was filled with emotion but also a serious urgency was present, "Elena, i love you" she said cradling Elenas cheek in her hand "i need you to know that, those are the only word i've wanted to say since i you were taken from me". Elena leaned into Katherine's hand and left a light kiss on her palm, Feeling Elenas lips again sent waves through Katherines body, "I love you Katherine" Elena said holding Katherine tightly against her and kissed her.


	35. Chapter 35

Elena sat at her desk, her diary was open on the desk in front of her, she had spent the last few hours writing down as much as she could about the memories she had regained, ever since she had got them back Elena had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach that somebody or something would take them again. The sound of a door slamming told her Jeremy had left, there was a lot of upset once she had returned, particular from Damon and Jeremy but Elena had expected as much. She sighed and closed her diary, Bonnie had tried to be understanding but they had been friends far too long and her doubts and unease were plain to see. Caroline had shown no subtlety when she found out, she called Elena crazy and brainwashed, tried to drag her away and ended up just getting angry and storming off. Stefan didn't doubt or argue with her, he was calm and understanding as usual, some part of Elenas brain told her that it was because he knew love and could see that hers was genuine, whether that was true was yet to be seen.

A sudden draft and a tapping from the window behind her made her turn to see Katherine watching her from the window ledge, "how long have you been there?" Elena asked a small playful smile growing across her face, Katherine shrugged "not long" she said "i've just been watching you write, you seemed very much at peace i didn't want to disturb you". Elena walked over to Katherine her smile growing, "very stalkerish behaviour" she mocked, "oh no" Katherine exclaimed sarcastically as took ahold of Elenas hand and pulled her in closer "i guess i should get out of here before you call the cops" she joked as she began to climb back through. Elena giggled and pulled her back in "stop being silly" she said and dragged her into the room and pushed Katherine onto the bed "i'll just put this away" Elena explained picking the book up from the desk "and then i'm all yours for the rest of the night" she said winking. Katherine watched as Elena pulled a box out from under the bed and placed her diary inside, "new hiding spot?" Katherine asked, Elena nodded "i thought that it would be a good idea, if no one knows where it is the it will be a lot harder to get rid of my memories in the future".Elena pushed the box back under the bed and glanced over at the alarm clock on her bedside table "it's half past eight already?" she exclaimed "you took your time getting here", Katherine shrugged and her gaze dropped to the floor guiltily "yeah, i was waiting outside for a while" Katherine explained "Jeremy was home and i wasn't sure how he'd react seeing me".

Elena sighed and sat next to her girlfriend, placing an arm around Katherine in an attempt to comfort her "yeah he's very upset by the whole thing" Elena groaned and flopped back onto the bed "but i think its just because it was all so sudden" she said Katherine lay back onto the bed next to her. Elena snuggled up to the older vampire and rested her head on Katherines chest, "It just sucks, he's your brother i don't want to upset him but spending any time with you seems to send him over the edge" Katherine said. Elena pulled up Katherines shirt revealing a small amount of skin which she began to trace shapes with the tips of her fingers, "he'll get used to it eventually" she said and lifted her head up so she could see Katherines face "the process would go a lot quicker if you didn't hide from him and he could see your not the evil person he thinks you are". Katherine sighed and nodded in agreement "what about Damon?" Katherine asked, Elena stopped her motion and took a hold of Katherines clothes as if she was about to be ripped away "i don't know he's not come home yet, Stefan said he doesn't think he'll be back for a long time" Elena said.

Katherine reached down and ran her fingers into the young womans hair in gentle stroking motions, "you think he's gone to the originals again?" she asked Elena shrugged "i dont know, Elijah said he didn't want to do it the first time so i doubt he'd do it again, but.." she paused as she rolled over now facing Katherine "i'm not sure of anything". Katherine forced a smile hoping it would instil some confidence in Elena, but they knew each other too well for her to be able to use such a simple trick "neither am i, but i know one thing" Katherine said as she cradled Elenas cheek in her hand. "i love you, and your friends love you, they have gone across the globe to try and keep you safe, as soon they get used to us i truly believe they would rather die than see you alone again" Katherine drew Elena up the bed until she lay next to her again "we won't let it happen again" she promised sealing it with a kiss .

Nadia watched the man from across the bar, after finishing another scotch he returned to slumping against bar slowly turning the ice in his glass, the door opening drew her attention away from the drunk. The man in the pristine suit stood out like a sore thumb in the dive bar he had strolled into, a clear look of disgust on his face he searched the room for the person he had agreed to meet. The bar was almost empty with the exception of Nadia, the drunk, the bartender and two typical biker types playing poker in the courner. When the man found the drunk he sighed and approached the bar "two of whatever he's drinking" he demanded as he slid into the chair beside his friend. "Well that's very kind of you Elijah, we should go out drinking more often" Damon chuckled as he leant up onto his elbow "i'd rather not make a habit of this" the Original replied, he thanked the bartender as the drinks arrived and handed over a note "that's his last" the bartender said before walking away. "Why did you call me?" Elijah asked grabbing his drink from the counter and sipping it, Damon grabbed his and downed it quickly before slamming the glass down on the table "i need you to do it again" Damon said. Elijah looked at the vampire quizzically "do what exactly?", Damon groaned "break Katherine and Elena up" he explained rolling his eyes in frustration.

Elijah frowned "how much have you had to drink Damon?" the drunk shrugged "Katherine is dead Damon", Damon shook his head violently almost unbalancing himself from his bar stool "it was a trick, she's back and shes got Elena under her thumb again" he explained pressing his own thumb into his palm dramatically to illustrate his point. Elijahs eyebrows raised and he took a large sip from his glass "well she always was full of surprises" he said, "is that all?". Damon nodded "just do what you did last time and everything will be hunkydory", Elijah finished his drink and got to his feet "i did that despicable task for you because i owed you and i am a man of my word, but my debt has been repaid in full" he pulled a few bills from his pocket and left them on the counter as a tip before turning and walking straight out the door without another word. Damon stared in disbelief at the door as his inebriated brain processed what had just happened, once it all clicked rage overtook him, he grabbed his glass and hurled it as hard as he could against the wall smashing it into thousands of shards. The bar fell silent before the bartender charged over to Damon and grabbed a fistful of his shirt "right i've had enough of your shit" he cursed. But before he could say anything else Damon fought back, a single punch sent the bartender flying into the table behind him breaking it to pieces, the two poker player ran at Damon and tackled him to the ground "calm down" the men grunted as they struggled to hold Damon down. If the vampire had been sober they wouldn't have had a chance, but the sudden jolt to the ground disoriented him enough for the two men to overpower him. They dragged Damon through the entrance and throw him into the street outside.

Nadia got up from her stool and left through the back entrance, she could hear shouts and curses echoing off the alley walls as she walked away from the bar, at the end of the alley waited a car, as she approached the passenger door opened. "Did you do want you needed to do?" Lawrence asked as Nadia slid into the passenger seat beside him, The vampire shook her head "there was no need, he is a drunken mess and the only person who could have helped him refused". The traveler nodded turned the key in the ignition and drove them away, "Josephine called whilst you were in there" Lawrence told her "she said that they are ready to move, they're just waiting for us to join them" Nadia sighed "we better get a move on then can't keep them waiting"

* * *

**Finally finished it was tempted to keep it going this had to be my favourite project so far :D sorry it took so long but i had to take a break to concentrate on my course work for a while i'm glad you guys liked it. A big thanks for all the reviews and support i really appreciated it**

**i have a new idea brewing for my next story so hopefully it can turn out as well as this one did**


End file.
